Moonlight Siren
by scrletfyre
Summary: Allen is a very unique mermaid, a male siren destined to protect the ocean.  Kanda Yuu is a human prince destined to rule his kingdom.  What happens when Kanda discovers an injured merboy and nurses him back to health?  YAOI
1. siren of the deep

Moonlight Siren

Warning: this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, violence, and yaoi (boy on boy) sexual content. I claim no rights or don't claim any of the characters used or featured in the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

Special keys: "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

one - siren of the deep

It was a slightly quite night as the full moon shined brightly in the heavens as a slight sea breeze blew in from the ocean. An eerie ghost-like song echoed in the night coming from the beach front. Out upon the ocean sitting upon a rock was a white merboy whom was singing to himself as he bathed in the moonlight. To the humans he was known as the moonlight siren but his true name was Allen. Allen was much different from the other mermaids that existed, he was the only male mermaid. Allen also didn't have the bright viberent colors that the other memaids had as he was completely white from his head down to his tail. Allen's large silver gray eyes took in the moonlight as he slightly shifted his small and slender body. Allen's features, figure, and frame screamed out femininity despite him being a boy. The only thing about Allen that truly stood out was his completely black right hand as several black rings lined his shoulder as he had several small black diamonds and dots circling near the last line at his shoulder blade. Allen pulled back his straight shoulder length white hair away from his left ear so he could listen to the sounds of the waves crashing upon the beach. As a siren, Allen possessed powers that none of the other memaids even possessed as he was sworn to protect the ocean and all of the creatures that lived within it. As Allen sang, tears streaked down his Caucasian face as they fell from his face they became gemstones landing upon the rock that he sat on. Once again the mermaids had picked on him, torturing Allen because he was different.

***Allen don't allow them to get to you. They just don't understand how truly special you are.*** stated a voice deep within his mind. Allen recognized the voice instantly as it belonged to his other half, the power that resides within his right arm, the Crowned Clown or Noah as he perfeared to be called.

_*I know Noah, it's just so hard when you put up with the same thing day after day.*_ Allen replied among the same mental path as he stopped singing. The memaid's taughts still echoed within Allen's mind. He knew that they knew that he had no say in how the gods made him. To the mermaids, Allen was a freak of nature as they made sure that he knew that. Allen had to be careful not to be spotted by the humans or to be caught by the mer-hunters. Allen couldn't understand the human's fascination with eating their flesh. Some human's believed that mer flesh could grant immortality and restroy health. The scales of their tails were used to make human jewelery as their tears were far more valuable. Mer-hunters hunted down mermaids for sport, as humans feared them and wanted to make sure that the mermaids didn't eat up all of the fish. Some mermaids often pulled humans down into the water drowning them. Allen was often believed to be one of those mermaids whom loured humans to their death using his voice. It was true that Allen's voice could kill a human if they had heard it. But he only used his voice when he was moonlight bathing as he sang about his emotions. There was several reasons to why the humans called him the moonlight siren. First was his coloring and the second was that the only time Allen traveled up to the surface was on full moon nights. The only reason to why Allen came up on full moon nights is because the full moon emitted a special energy that helped fuel Allen's power that he had as a siren.

***We should start heading back Allen, the night is still young as we do have a duty to perform.*** stated Noah.

_*Yeah, I know!*_ replied Allen as he lept off of his rock diving back into the ocean water. Allen's large silver dollar eyes readjusted to the dark ocean water as he flicked his white tail propelling himself in the water. His gills on his neck flapped taking in the oxygen from the water so he could breathe underwater. All mermaids could breathe underwater as easily as they could above the water. Mermaids could see, hear, and talk underwater as easily as they could above it. Allen traveled patrolling his ocean water home as he saw a young viberent colored mermaid zipping through the water being chased down by a bull shark. Allen sighed out loud as he had to help the young mermaid out before the bull shark caught her. Allen flicked his powerful tail chasing after the mermaid and the shark. Allen's right hand changed its shape into a large black claw-like hand as his fingers looked like razor blades (new form of the Crowned Clown). Allen swam cutting off the bull shark as his claw hand wrapped around the bull shark. _{Leave the mermaid alone or face my wrath!}_ Allen told the shark through aqua telepathy (the same kind used by Aquaman from DC comics). The bull shark tried to bite at Allen swinging his tail to get free. Allen reinforced his hold on the bull shark using his powers to get the bull shark to obey his law. After several minutes of struggling against Allen, the bull shark finally gave up as Allen let go of the shark allowing it to swim off. Allen then turned to the mermaid. She had long naturally wavy dark pink hair, an aqua blue-green tail, and chocolate brown eyes. _You are safe now._ stated Allen. The mermaid stuck out her tongue at Allen.

_I never asked for your help siren so next time stay out of it as I could have handled myself._ snapped the mermaid before she swam off.

***Don't listen to her Allen. You did a good job. We should soak up some more moonlight while we can.*** stated Noah. Allen knew that Noah spoke the truth as he swam back up to the surface, back to his rock in order to soak up some more moonlight seeing how he had used up a lot of his power to deal with the bull shark. As Allen swam his arm changed back to normal. Allen sighed out loud as he swam up to the surface. For once he wished that somebody would treat him with a little love and compassion. Besides Noah, Allen had no one that he could actually talk too.

NEXT CHAPTER...the pampered prince

**author (jumps up and down for joy):** new story, new story...I can't believe that I am doing a new story.

**Allen:** why am I so miserable? scrletfyre what were you thinking when you came up with this?

**author (turns to Allen): **I love the Little Mermaid movie and stuff but instead of doing a Little Mermaid story, I did my own mermaid story putting in other mermaid stuff I have seen over the years through stories, movie, books, anime, manga, comics, etc.

**Allen (sighs out loud):** so what's going to happen next and whom is this pampered prince?

**author: **if I told you it would take away the mystery. I want to ask my readers to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think.


	2. the pampered prince

Moonlight Siren

**Allen:** wow scrletfyre, I can't believe that you got seven reviews for the first chapter alone.

**author: **I know that is my personal best. Thanks everyone whom read and faves the first chapter. ** (starts crying)** It means a lot to me.

**Allen (pulls author into a hug): **there, there now scrletfyre. It will be all right.

**author (sniffs):** thanks Allen. Please leave me your comments and reviews as I enjoy hearing what you think.

**Allen: **warning, this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, violence, and yaoi (boy on boy) sexual content. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim any of the characters used or featured in the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

Special keys: "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

two - the pampered prince

It was early in the morning when Yuu Kanda was rudely awakened by his staff as they opened the curtains to allow light into the room. Kanda moaned as he pulled the blankets up higher.

"Prince Kanda, you have to get up. Your father the king has requested your presence." replied a maid as she ripped off the covers from Kanda. Kanda growled sharply sitting up right in his bed. His long dark indigo blue hair which fell down to his waist in length was a mess as his smokey black eyes looked blood shot.

"What does my father want this early in the morning?" Kanda asked rudely.

"He didn't say. I shall draw you a bath." replied the maid as she left the room. Kanda let out a long yawn as he stretched out his long, tall, and slender some what tarnish Caucasian body.

'I hope that whatever the reason he has for waking me up this morning is a good one.' Kanda thought to himself as he got up from out of his bed. Kanda grabbed out a set of clothes and his sword Mugen that he always had with him ever since he could remember. Once he had his things together, he went to the bathroom to take a long hot bath. Yuu Kanda wasn't much of a people person as the only person he allowed to get close to him was his best friend and body guard Lavi Bookman. Lately Kanda's father has been harassing Kanda to get married. All of the potential princesses that had been brought to Kanda only wanted one thing, lots of money. None of them loved Kanda or ever cared about him. All Kanda wanted was for someone to love him and see him as a human being not some pampered prince. Kanda entered the bath to find no one there as the tub was filled with warm water. Kanda proceeded to close and lock the door before he got undressed and slipped into the warm water. The water felt comforting as Kanda washed himself head to toe. Once Kanda was completely washed up he got out of the water drying off before he got dressed into the clothing that he had grabbed as he strapped his sword across his right side. Kanda then styled his hair into a ponytail. Once he was done, Kanda unlocked the door to find Lavi standing by the door. Lavi was about the same age as Kanda as he wore his short dark red hair spiked up with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Across his left eye was an eye patch as his only visible eye was his right Peridot green one. Lavi was wearing the kingdom uniform designed for the guards (the black order exorcist updated outfits) as a war hammer was strapped across his back. Lavi was about the only person whom treated Kanda as a human being and not some pampered prince.

"...Lavi...?" Kanda asked in question wondering why he was there.

"I was told to escort you to the thrown room. I don't understand the reason behind all of this heightened security unless it is someone truly important." answered Lavi.

"Just as long as it isn't another marriage arrangement than I don't care what is going on." Kanda told Lavi. Lavi knew that Kanda's mother died of illness as his father has been pestering him to marry. Kanda didn't care for half of the princesses that were brought before him as they had money hungry eyes. Both Kanda and Lavi approached the thrown room to find Kanda's father, King Alma Karma (I know that he isn't Kanda's father but for this story he is) sitting on the thrown. King Karma looked old and frail as if he was coming close to his time. This could have been one of the reasons to why he wanted Kanda to marry.

"Father, you summoned me?" asked Kanda bowing before his father. Lavi also bowed before the king as he remained unmoved from his spot.

"Yes I did Kanda. Because of the threat of war, I wish for you to marry the Princess Lenalee Lee from the Dayman province. You will not turn her down like you have done so many others." stated Alma. Kanda stood up quickly grounding his teeth together.

"Father there always been war threats. I refuse to marry someone just because you feel threatened by their kingdom and province." Kanda replied sharply. Alma looked at his son fiercely hating when his son talks back like this in front of everyone. Kanda always defied him no matter what he said.

"Well I have arranged a meeting as she is waiting for you in the garden. And the marriage will go through as planned." snapped Alma. Kanda snarled underneath his breath as it seemed that his father was going to stand his ground on this. Kanda turned sharply walking out of the thrown room as Lavi got up following him.

Kanda and Lavi ventured out to the garden to find a young female sitting on a bench awaiting for them. Her navy blue hair was styled into a pair of pigtails as she stared at them through her violet purple eyes. Kanda grumbled to himself before he approached the princess.

"Princess Lenalee Lee?" asked Kanda as the girl stood up bowing quickly as Kanda showed her the same respect.

"Prince Yuu Kanda...it is a pleasure to meet you. I take it that you heard about the arrangement?" asked Lenalee as Kanda nodded his head.

"What do you think about it?" asked Kanda.

"Its stupid all because of war. I told my brother over and over again that I had fallen in love with someone else but he wouldn't hear of it." replied Lenalee.

'OK maybe this won't be so bad as she feels the same way I do about this.' Kanda thought to himself. The two walked the grounds talking as Kanda had learned that Lenalee and Lavi were childhood sweethearts as the two loved each other but due to Lavi's statis, he could never truly marry Lenalee. Kanda was happy that his friend and body guard had someone special like Lenalee. Kanda often wished that he could find someone special like that. "Lenalee try talking to your bother again as I will speak to my father. Try to make him understand your feelings. A marriage arrangement due to the threat of war is no reasom for us to get married. There has to be another way to end this conflict besides marriage." stated Kanda as Lenalee nodded her head. Before she left the garden she quickly kissed Lavi on the cheek.

"Wish me luck!" she replied as Lavi blushed a bright shade of red causing Kanda to laugh. Lavi glared at Kanda which only caused the prince to laugh even harder. For some reason Kanda couldn't get his mind off of the sad sounding voice that he had heard last night coming from the ocean. Even though he had heard no words, Kanda could feel and sense the wave of emotions as the voice sang. Kanda wondered whom it was and why they were so sad?

NEXT CHAPTER...threat of death

**Kanda (sneeks up behind Allen covering his eyes): **someone heard you last night moyashi!

**Allen (jumps turning around hitting Kanda):** don't do that Bakanda!

**author: **boys either you behave or you will force me to take drastic measures.

**Kanda & Allen (pouting in unison): **all right...

**Lavi (cheers):** I am in love with Lenalee. That leaves you two to get together. Hey scrletfyre, when is that going to happen?

**author: **if I told you that Lavi then it wouldn't be a surprise.

**Kanda: **why am I getting hooked up with the bean sprout?

**author: **its because you have feelings for him during the whole series but never could tell him. Also because I am the one writing this story.

**Allen: **god give me strength at least it ain't Tykki!

**author (grins wickedly):** I didn't say that he wouldn't be in this story.

**Allen:** ...

**Kanda: **review please!


	3. threat of death

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda: **scrletfyre, why is during the last chapter I seem so spoiled rotten.

**author:** thats how you were in the series so I wanted to portray how truly alone you feel.

**Lavi:** I thought that I was by his side so how could he feel alone?

**author: **not in that kind of sense Lavi. You are there as a friend, I am talking about love as it seems that not even his father has shown him that.

**Kanda & Lavi (in unision):** ...

**Allen: **why do I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to me in this chapter?

**author (grins wickedly):** it could be your imagination Allen.

**Allen (gulps):** ...oh...boy...me and my big mouth. Causion mad woman on the rampage.

**author (glares at Allen):** whom told you that?

**Allen (in a weak voice):** no one.

**author:** yeah right, and I am the queen of England.

**Kanda: **she isn't really. Warning, this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, violence, and yaoi (boy on boy) sexual content. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim any of the characters used or featured in the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

Special keys: "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

three - threat of death

Deep under the water within the ocean, Allen swam patrolling his ocean home. He tried not to let the mermaids taughts get to him. The mermaids have been really quite lately as they haven't tortured Allen.

***Allen, I can sense that something is wrong. What's on your mind?*** asked Noah. Nobody but Allen and the god of the sea could actually hear Noah.

_*Just troubled. They haven't tormented or tortured me lately. I just can't help but to worry that they are up to something.*_ Allen answered. Noah understood what Allen was talking about.

***Look on the bright side, maybe they finally understand how truly special and important you are.*** stated Noah.

_*I am not going to keep my hopes up Noah as I highly doubt that they are going to change.*_ replied Allen. Noah understood and could sense Allen's fears as it said nothing. Noah was Allen's weapon, a physical part of Allen's body as it had no physical race or sex but, it had its own consciousness as it could feel and sense everything Allen did. It was the Crowned Clown whom had asked Allen to call him Noah rather than the Crowned Clown (try saying that three times fast). _*Hey Noah do you think that it is possible that there could be other sirens out there in other parts of the ocean?*_ asked Alled.

***I am not sure Allen. The world is vast as it seems possible. Why do you ask?*** Noah asked as it couldn't read Allen's mind.

_*Just call it curiosity.*_ answered Allen. Suddenly a large fisherman's net was dropped over Allen dragging him down to the ground as about a thousand mermaids surrounded him as each one held a jagged piece of coral in their hands. Before Allen could transform his right arm to cut free of the net, the mermaids attacked piercing and cutting Allen to shreds. Allen's sonic screams echoes through the ocean. _'They are trying to kill me!'_ Allen thought to himself. It wasn't in Allen's nature to fight against his own kind.

***...ALLEN...!*** shouted out Noah as it could feel that Allen was dying. If Allen died than so did it. Noah activated cutting Allen free from the ropes before it summoned up a large blast of water to get the mermaids off of them. Noah pulled Allen away trying to keep his other half conscious. ***Allen...wake up!*** Noah yelled out as it could hear Allen use his aqua telepathy to call out for help from a nearby aquadic animal. A sting ray came swimming by as Noah grabbed a hold of the sting ray. The mermaids began to give chace forcing Allen to use some more of his powers to get away. Allen and Noah worked together as they controlled the ocean water to blast the mermaids and to drop the tempature so that they couldn't chase them. Some of the memaids still gave chase. ***Hang on Allen!*** hissed Noah as it pooled all of its and Allen's power together to get away from the mermaids. Even though Noah knew that this would leave it and Allen very weak but it had no other choice. Once Noah had all of their power in its hand, it threw the blast at the mermiads which ended up blasting Allen out from the water as both he and Noah landed amoung the rocks of dry land. A gasp of sharp pain and air rushed out of Allen's lungs as Noah painfully revered back to normal. Allen had to get back to the ocean water before mer-hunters found him. Allen tried to pull himself up onto his hands but found out that his left arm was completely broken. With him and Noah painfully weak and bleeding to death, he knew that he was just sitting bait for the mer-hunters. Allen's sonic voice echoed up to the Heavens hoping that the sea gods Neptune and Posseidon could help him.

_Some one...any one...please help me...!_ Allen cried out before he had lost all consciousness.

NEXT CHAPTER...finding Allen

**Allen (glares at author): **I just knew that something bad was going to happen. scrletfyre, why are you so mean to me?

**author: **I am not trying to be mean Allen. It is just how the story turned out when I wrote it.

**Kanda: **I am coming to save the day right?

**author: **what do you think?

**Lavi: **god you gave me goosebumps scrletfyre.

**author (laughs): **good maybe something interesting will happen. But I am not telling you what!

**Kanda, Lavi, & Allen (in unison): **god we hate you!

**author (grabs & hugs them all): **admit it that you love me! Please leave me your comments and reviews as I appreciate hearing what you think.


	4. finding Allen

Moonlight Siren

**Allen: **scrletfyre I would ask you what's going to happen but, I have this feeling that you won't.

**author:** dam right. I will not reveal what's going to happen as I don't want my readers to know more than I do as I want to keep them glued awaiting for the next chapter.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre your just evil you know that.

**author (grins): **I know but you guys love me for it.

**Lavi:** don't get me wrong scrletfyre but it seems like I don't really play a important part.

**author: **not really Lavi...I am sorry but this is a story consisting between Allen and Kanda as they are the two main characters. But I will have you pop in from time to time.

**Lavi:** well at least you are being honest with me.

**Kanda:** so when do Allen and I get it on?

**Allen (glares at Kanda): **...Bakada! I can't believe that you asked that!

**author (grins): **as I said before Kanda...I am not telling you!

**Allen:** Warning, this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, violence, and yaoi (boy on boy) sexual content. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim any of the characters used or featured in the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

four - finding Allen

Kanda awoke suddenly as he could hear a voice calling out to him for help. Kanda could feel it in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

'It sounds like its coming down from the beach.' Kanda though to himself as the voice sounded familiar to what he had heard the night before. Normally Kanda would have ignored it but he couldn't help but to feel that somebody was in trouble. Without thinking twice, Kanda tossed on a pair of shoes and grabbed Mugen before he slipped out of his room. Kanda avoided getting spotted by the guards that were patrolling as he slipped through a secret passage that he discovered as a kid that would get him in and out of the castle undetected. Kanda made his way down to the beach as the moonlight lighted the way. As Kanda made his way down to the coral rock lined beach he ened up seeing something white glistening in the moonlight. When Kanda got close enough to see what it was he gasped suddenly. There lying on the beach in a pool of blood was a petite white merboy whom was injured pretty badly. Kanda wasn't one to turn his back on anyone whom needed help. Even if this merboy wasn't human, he still needed help. Kanda carefully made his way over to the white merboy carefully picking up the injured mer bridal style. Kanda knew that he couldn't bring Allen back to the ocean because of his injures. Kanda could remember that there was an out-cove cave that held several small deep pools of water that would work. Kanda held the merboy close to his body as he seemed to fit perfectly against his body as the merboy smelled like salt, ocean water, wind, and sand. Kanda couldn't help but to notice how truly gorgeous Allen looked even though he was hurt. A jagged scar ran through his right eye. Kanda carried Allen deep into the out-cove carefully laying Allen close to the water. Kanda had to take care of treating Allen's wounds. Kanda took off his shirt ripping it up into long shreds as he carefully wrapping Allen's more serious wounds. Once Kanda was done he took off his socks and shoes before he slipped into the water holding onto Allen. Kanda began to chant an old healing chant hoping that it would help. Kanda could notice that Allen's skin coloring returned back to normal as his warmth returned. Kanda paid no special attention to Allen's all black right arm. 'He is very beautiful even if he is a mermaid.' Kanda thought to himself. Slowly Kanda drifted off to sleep still holding onto the injured merboy. As Kanda slept Allen slowly regained consciousness as he could hear a strong heart beat and feel muscular arms holding him. Allen's eyes slowly opened as he could see a tall muscular human holding onto him as they were within a pool of water that Allen could tell was not ocean water. Panic kicked in as he feared the worse but when Allen tried to move he had found out that some of his wounds had been bound.

_'Did this human find me and treated my wounds? How did he know how to find me? I am not going far not in the condition that I am in as I don't have enough energy.'_ Allen thought to himself. Allen called out to the gods mentally hoping that they could hear him. _*Somebody help me please. I need energy. Please, help me!*_ Allen called out before he lost consciousness again to the lack of energy and his injuries. As both Allen and Kanda slept, a strange humming sound filled the cave as the sword that hung from Kanda's side began to glow. Mugen unsheathed its self flying up to the ceiling of the cave. Its razor thin blade cut through the thick rock as it cut a hole in the ceiling allowing the moonlight to enter the cave. Before the stone that it had cut free fell on top of the human and mermaid below, it flew cutting up the rock swiftly into dust. Once its work was done it flew back to its sheath as Mugen stopped humming and glowing. Several hours later Kanda awoke. His eyes drifted down to the merboy whom laid sleeping in his arms. Allen seemed to be over the worse of it. Kanda took a long deep breath before he dove down into the pool of water to lay Allen carefully on the ground. Kanda couldn't help but to admire Allen as his white body glistened in the light. Allen's coloring seemed the complete opposite of Kanda's. Kanda gently kissed the merboy on the forehead before he swam back up to the surface. Kanda climbed out of the pool placing back on his socks and shoes. Strangely Kanda didn't feel chilled after spending several hours in the water holding Allen. Before Kanda left the out-cove, he looked down at the sleeping merboy.

'Sleep well my Miyoshi. I will be back to check on you in the morning.' Kanda thought to himself as he left heading back to the castle slipping back in the same way that he had slipped out.

NEXT CHAPTER...nurse maid

**Kanda (gasps):** why is my sword possessed?

**author:** its not possessed Kanda. Why Mugen acted will be revealed all in due time.

**Allen (blushes):** I got to spend cuddle time with Kanda. I have a strange feeling that I may know where this story is going.

**Kanda (grabs Allen):** tell me!

**author (grabs Allen away from Kanda): **no Kanda...you will have to figure things out for yourself.

**Kanda:** che, your no fun scrletfyre!

**author (sticks tongue out at Kanda):** I wasn't meant to be.

**Allen (begging):** don't bring me into your fight you two. Please leave your comments and reviews.


	5. nurse maid

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda:** I guess this chapter I am mostly taking care of Allen.

**author:** I wounder what gave you that idea Kanda.

**Kanda:** the title.

**author:** ...

**Allen (whispers to the author):** I am beginning to suspect that you maybe right about my feelings for Kanda.

**author (shouting while throwing arms up in the air):** Hallelujah!

**Allen (shushes author): **not so loud...I don't want him to know.

**author: **well you better tell him sometime.

**Kanda:** tell me what exactly?

**Allen (blushes):** nothing.

**Kanda:** che...whatever. Warning, this story is rated M for mature as it will have strong language, violence, and yaoi (boy on boy) sexual content. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim any of the characters used or featured in the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

five - nurse maid

By early morning Allen awoke with the sun shinning down on him. Allen remembered the human that he had seen last night whom had helped him. A light blush crept across Allen's checks when he thought about the muscular raven black/blue hair and dark eyed savior. Allen could still smell the man's scent on him as the human smelled like sandalwood and Indian spice (not that Allen knew what those smells were, he just knew that what Kanda smelled like). Allen's body still hurt as his stomach rumbled loudly.

_'I haven't had a thing to eat since yesterday. I am still too weak and way to injured to move. I hope that human comes back to check up on me. Otherwise I will die.' _Allen thought to himself as he laid helpless at the bottom of the pool that he was in. Allen wanted to sing of his pain and hurt but he didn't as he knew that if the humans heard him know, they would come to kill him. Allen let out a long soft sigh praying that he would see the human again.

By mid-morning Kanda awoke he knew that he had to check on the merboy that he had found last night. He wanted to check on the merboy's wounds as he knew that possibly the merboy would be hungry. Kanda had no clue to even what the mermaids ate. Kanda figured that he would bring a sack full of various foods as well as bandages and medical cream. Kanda quickly got up as he grabbed a sack and a set of clothing as he proceeded to get dressed placing on his socks and shoes last. Kanda then went to the bathroom to style his hair. Once that was done, Kanda used the secret passages to grab the items that he needed as he stuffed the sack full with various fruits and vegetables. Then Kanda went to grab the bandages and medical cream he needed before he slipped out of the castle through the secret passages. Kanda wore a disguise so that no one knew that he was the prince. Once out of the castle, Kanda made his way down to the ocean front.

Kanda entered the out-cove cave to find that the merboy was exactly right were he had left him (not that he could go anywhere). Kanda slipped off his socks and shoes placing down the sack before he went into the water. The minute that Kanda had gotten into the water, he had noticed that the merboy was awake as Allen stared at Kanda through his large silver eyes. Allen didn't look to be afraid of Kanda as if he was expecting him to come. Kanda could tell that Allen was in no shape to swim as his tail was a mangled mess. Allen's wounds looked savage as Kanda was able to better inspect the merboy. Kanda took a long deep breath before he dove underwater. Kanda swam down towards Allen as he scooped up Allen into his arms bridal style forcing Allen to hold onto him with his one free and good right arm. Once Allen was situated in his arms, Kanda swam back up toe the surface. Once they broke the surface both gasped allowing the air to fill their lungs. Kanda swam to the edge of the pool gently laying Allen on the ground before he climbed out of the water. A light blush crept across Allen's face as he saw Kanda's clothes cling to his muscular frame.

"I am actually glad to see that you are feeling slightly better Miyoshi. You were in the worst shape possible when I found you last night." stated Kanda. Suddenly Allen's stomach rumbled loudly which caused Kanda to burst out laughing as Allen blushed a brighter shade of red. "I thought that you might be hungry so I had brought some food. I had no clue to what you ate so I brought a number of assorted fruit and vegetables. Feel free to help yourself. I am just going to take a better look at your wounds and to treat them." stated Kanda as he pulled over the sack taking out the medical cream and the bandages before he handed the sack over to Allen. Allen ruffled through the sack as he took out an apple biting into it. Allen never had human food before but he was willing to try anything in order to shut up his stomach. Kanda undid the shirt strips that were acting like bandages. "...Che...!" Kanda cursed when he saw Allen's savage wounds. "Good lord Miyoshi, what attacked you?" asked Kanda. Allen wanted to answer him but humans would never be able to understand his language let alone tolerate his voice. Allen made several hand jesters first he pointed to himself and then his throat. Then he pointed at Kanda and made the motion across his throat for death. Kanda seemed to understand what Allen was trying to say. "That's all right Miyoshi." stated Kanda. Allen cocked his head to one side when Kanda called him "Miyoshi".

_'Of course the human won't know my name as there is no way to tell him, not without Noah anyway.'_ Allen thought to himself. Allen tried not to wince in pain when Kanda put the medication cream over his more savage wounds. When Allen finished the apple he riffled through the sack grabbing a celery stick. Human food tasted slightly different than what he was used to but beggars couldn't be choosers. Allen's large gray eyes never left Kanda as he watched the human treat his wounds. Allen was actually a bit surprised that Kanda was helping him. All Allen knew was that the humans hated and killed mermaids for their scales and flesh. _'Maybe not all humans are as we believe them to be.'_ Allen thought to himself. Kanda worked quietly as he hummed a tune that was stuck in his head. Allen gasped out loud when he heard the tune. It was the same one that he sung on full moon nights. _'This human has heard me singing and yet he is still alive. There is definitely something strange about this human.'_ Allen thought to himself as he began to sing along with Kanda. Kanda stopped as he listened to Allen shocked.

"So that was you that I was hearing all along Miyoshi. Judging from your tune and these injuries, I can tell that you don't have an easy life." stated Kanda as Allen nodded his head. Finally Kanda was done treating Allen's wounds as he gently picked up Allen placing him back into the water. "I will come back to check up on you so try to stay out of sight until I return." stated Kanda as Allen nodded his head. Before Kanda left the cave he turned back to Allen. "By the way...my name is Yuu Kanda." he told the merboy.

NEXT CHAPTER...suspicions

**Kanda & Allen (speechless): **...

**author (waves a hand before their eyes):** um guys are you all right?

**Kanda & Allen:** ...

**Lavi:** I think you stunned them scrletfyre.

**author:** I think that you maybe right. I tried to make this scene romantic.

**Lavi:** I think that you did a very good job.

**author:** thank you Lavi.

**Kanda & Allen:** ...

**author (sighs): **well...while I try to snap them out of this please leave me your comments and reviews as I want to hear what you guys think.


	6. suspicion

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda:** hey scrletfyre...according to Honoka-Chan and LovinOnlyForYuu, it seems you misspelled the nickname that I called Allen.

**author:** yes, I realize that Kanda. I didn't check my notes when I wrote up the chapters as I did clearly misspell "Moyoshi". Thanks for noticing you two.

**Allen:** I don't understand why you updated four chapters in one day.

**author:** well...it seemed that was having some errors and it wouldn't allow me to update several of my stories. When they finally fixed it, I had completed four chapters. I want to thank my fans for sticking with me.

**Kanda (whispers):** sorry LovinOnlyForYuu...but I have eyes only for one person.

**Allen (sneezes): **why do I have a feeling that someone is talking about me?

**author (laughing):** it is just your imagination Allen. **(mumbles)** But it looks like I have to up the anti a little bit. **(grinning wickedly)**

**Allen & Kanda (seeing author's grin. in unison):** I don't like this...

**Allen:** what do you think she has planned?

**Kanda:** nothing good that I can tell you.

**author:** anyway...I claim no rights or form to D Gray-man and its characters. This story is completely my own idea as I ask for readers to leave me their reviews telling me what they think. I also want to thank my reviewers I have a total of ten reviews **(jumps for joy)**

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

six - suspicion

It has been one week since Kanda has been taking care of Allen. Kanda seemed more cheerful and upbeat. At times Kanda was humming a strange tune that no one heard before. The marriage arrangement between Kanda and Lenalee had been called off when Lenalee announced her love for Lavi. Lavi knew that something was up with Kanda when the prince seemed to disappear without getting spotted. Finally Lavi had cornered Kanda in his room.

"All right Yuu...I know that you are hiding something. And until you tell me what's going on, I am not letting you out of my sight." stated Lavi which caused Kanda to let out a long sigh.

"I will have to show you in order for you to understand. But under no circumstances are you to utter a word about this to anyone." stated Kanda. Lavi knew that he was being very cautious for a specific reason as Lavi agreed to the terms. Before Lavi and Kanda left the room, Kanda grew deathly pale as he struggled for air. Kanda collapsed onto his knees. Lavi rushed to Kanda's side as this wasn't the first time that Lavi has seen Kanda in this kind of condition. Suddenly a knock came on the door forcing Lavi to answer it. When Lavi saw whom it was, he snarled to himself. It was one of the king's mer-hunters, Tyki Mikk. Lavi knew that this mer-hunter was obsessed with the prince as he would leave him small trinckets of his effection. Jewelry, clothing, and food all made from mermaids. Everyone in the castle knew that ever since Kanda was a small child that he would often get sick whenever he was around the flesh or even the scales of a dead mermaid. No one clearly knew the reason to why but it never stopped Tyki from trying to show Kanda his affections. The dark skinned, dark wavy hair, and dark eye male (his noah form without the crosses on his forehead) looked surprised to see Lavi answer the door to Kanda's room.

"Where is Prince Kanda?" asked Tyki as Lavi didn't open the door fully. Lavi had to lie and quickly.

"He's out for the day Tyki. I just came to grab a few things as he is off visiting another prospect." replied Lavi. When Tyki tried to peak inside, Lavi stepped out closing the door behind him. Lavi then noticed that the hunter was holding some vibrant colored mermaid scales. "Don't even think about leaving those here Tyki! You know full well how dead mermaids affect the prince. I will tell him that you had stopped by." Lavi snapped at Tyki. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Tyki was planning.

"Very well." replied Tyki as he walked off. Once Tyki was gone, Lavi reentered Kanda's room to hear the water running in Kanda's personal bath. Lavi ran to the bathroom to find Kanda totally in the bath tub clothes and all. On the sides of Kanda's neck two small slits flapped as if they were gills. Lavi reached into the tub pulling out his friend.

"Yuu...are you all right?" asked Lavi as the small slits seemed to close. Kanda gasped for air grateful that the smell was gone. Kanda's coloring seemed to return as he was having an easier time breathing.

"Let me guess...Tyki." stated Kanda as he climbed out of the bath turning off the tub and draining the water.

"Yeah. He wanted to leave you a token of his affection. The usual mermaid scales to turn into whatever you desired. You would think by now that he would learn not to bring dead mermaids near you. Anyway are you going to tell me whom has you so cheerful lately?" asked Lavi.

"You will have to see for yourself. Hey Lavi let me ask you seriously...do yo believe that I am even human?" asked Kanda. Lavi looked at Kanda in confussion.

"What do you mean Kanda?" asked Lavi.

"Well think about it Lavi...I get sick whenever I am around dead mermaids, then there are these slits on the side of my neck which are kind of like gills. I can stay underwater for long periods of time as I am never chilled when I am soaked to the bone. Then there is this." Kanda stated opening his shirt to reveal a black tattoo on the left side of his chest (the one from the series. I have never seen it except in amv's on youtube so I won't bother trying to explain the mark for those of you whom have seen it.) "I have had this mark along with Mugen ever since I can remember. Because of the person that I have met, I have been suspecting for a while now that I am not entirely human." stated Kanda. Lavi touched Kanda on his right shoulder.

"You are yourself Yuu Kanda and no one else. You are the most human person that I know of besides having these strange abilities. So don't ever think that for one minute that you are something other than human. I have known you for a long time Yuu and what I have seen has shown me that you are perhaps the most human of us all." stated Lavi.

"Thanks Lavi...come one we have to get going." replied Kanda.

Several minutes later both Kanda and Lavi had made it down to the beach as Kanda headed over to the out-cove cave.

"Yuu what on earth are we doing here?" asked Lavi.

"I told you all ready, it's a surprise." answered Kanda as he walked over to the waters edge slashing the water in a pattern. Allen whom had hid himself deep in the water could clearly hear Kanda's splashing as he slowly swam up to the surface. Allen had noticed that this time Kanda wasn't alone. But Allen knew that he could trust Kanda as he swam up breaking the surface. Lavi's eyes went wide when he saw Allen. Allen pulled himself up onto the ground allowing Kanda to look at his wounds. Allen's recovery rate amazed Kanda as his wounds were almost completely gone.

"Your wounds have almost completely healed Moyoshi." stated Kanda. Before Kanda moved to get close to Allen, Lavi moved with drawing out his war hammer. Lavi pushed Kanda out of the way as Allen lept back into the water before Lavi could attack him. Kanda grabbed Lavi by the shoulder whipping him around. "Lavi Bookman...what in the world is your problem?" asked Kanda angrily.

"Don't you know whom that is? Surely you have heard the legends." stated Lavi as Kanda looked at him in confusion causing Lavi to sigh out loud. "There is a legend about an all white mermaid whom only appears on full moon nights. It is believed that this mermaids voice has the power to kill humans if they hear it. They call this mermaid the Moonlight Siren. Even if this is the first male mermaid I have ever seen, he fits the description of the Moonlight Siren." stated Lavi. Kanda knew that most humans viewed mermaids as a threat but during the week that he had been taking care of Allen, the merboy showed no sign of being a threat.

"Lavi Bookman...I insist that you put away your weapon. Moyoshi is not a threat. I have been taking care of him for a whole week." Kanda stated fiercely. Kanda wasn't one to usually assert his authority but this time he did. Lavi obeyed Kanda as he put back the war hammer.

"Kanda I hope you know what you are doing." stated Lavi as Kanda went into the water to get Allen. Kanda swam down towards Allen signaling to the merboy that it was all right to come back up. Kanda was starting to suspect that he maybe falling in love for this white merboy.

NEXT CHAPTER...Noah awakes

**Kanda (glares at author):** I hate you know...what in the world am I if I get sick around mermaids but not Allen?

**author:** you have to stay tuned to find out.

**Lavi (cheers):** finally I am back, and I can't believe that I stood up to Tyki.

**Allen (cringes):** I hope to god that you don't have Tyki find me.

**author (grinning):** I am not saying a word about what's going to happen you guys you can pester me all you want but, I am not going to reveal what's going to happen next.

**Kanda (draws out Mugen):** we will see about that.

**Lavi (tries to hold Kanda back):** know Yuu you can't kill the author.

**Kanda:** che...why not?

**author:** cause if you kill me, then whom is going to finish this story?

**Kanda (puts Mugen back into his sheath): **fine.

**Allen:** well stay tuned to see what happens and please keep those reviews coming!


	7. Noah awakes

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda (points an unsheathed Mugen at author):** scrletfyre...you did it again!

**author (pleading):** I am sorry...forgive me...

**Kanda: **not going to happen!

**Allen (steps in front of the author):** I can't let you harm her Bakada...everyone makes mistakes...even you.

**Kanda (puts Mugen away):** che...fine. She will live for now.

**Lavi:** god Kanda...relax a little bit.

**Kanda:** ...che...

**Allen (whispers to author while blushing):** when am I going to ...

**author (whispers):** soon Allen...so be patient. **(turns to audience) **To dankenolebeau...you are very close to what Kanda is but he is not a half mer-man. He is something else entirely. Also it is his right arm and eye, I looked it up on the net in order to get some information on the series before I wrote this story.

**Kanda (sneezes):** are you talking about me?

**Allen (bashfully):** ...no...

**Lavi:** scrletfyre claim no rights or form to D Gray-man and its characters. This story is completely her own idea as we ask for readers to leave your reviews telling us what they think.

**Allen:** I think that you may have set a new record scrletfyre...12 reviews alone for the last chapter.

**author (jumps up & down for joy):** I know...keep them coming guys!

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

seven - Noah awakes

Both Kanda and Allen broke the surface of the water as Kanda climbed out first. Allen stayed in the water not sure of what to make of Lavi as he glared at the red head.

"It's all right Moyahi...Lavi is a good friend. There was just a slight miss understanding." stated Kanda as he offered Allen a hand up. Allen's eyes never left Lavi as the merboy watched him like a hawk. Lavi sighed out loud as he moved next to Kanda also offering Allen a hand up. Allen's eyes went wide as he took both of their hands. Both Lavi and Kanda helped Allen up onto the ground that way Kanda could inspect Allen's wounds.

"Hey Kanda...are you feeling all right? I mean..." asked Lavi.

"I am fine Lavi. Whenever I am around him, I never feel any of the symptoms that I usually get. Maybe because he is a male one and still alive. I can't be for certain. His wounds are still serious so until he gets better, I have been keeping him here nursing his wounds and feeding him. Some of his wounds haven't healed at all like the wound to his right eye and his right arm. He hasn't said a word since I had found him so I have been calling him Moyashi for the time being." replied Kanda.

"...Beansprout...why that name?" asked Lavi.

"He seems so small and fragile that's why I call him that." replied Kanda. (yes I know that's not the true reason to why Kanda calls Allen beansprout.) Allen tugged on Kanda's shirt sleeve wondering what's going on. "I am sorry Moyashi...I wish I could understand what you are trying to say." replied Kanda. Suddenly Allen could feel his right arm pulse as he could hear a voice calling out to him mentally.

***...Allen...can you hear me...?*** asked the voice. Allen grabbed a hold of his right arm as tears came to his eyes.

_*Thank goodness your all right Noah.*_ replied Allen.

***What happened Allen...where are we...?*** asked Noah.

_*We are in the human world, on the surface.*_ replied Allen. Noah pulsed harder when it learned about this fact. _*Please don't Noah...see my memories and feel what I have been through...the humans are not all what we have come to believe them to be...*_ stated Allen as he gripped his arm harder. Allen could feel Noah digging into Allen's memories exploring everything that has happened while it had been unconscious. Allen could feel Noah calm down as he could hear the Clowned Crown sigh.

***Fine. I won't hurt those whom have helped you. Allen in two days the moon will be full so we will need the humans help in order to feed.*** stated Noah.

_*But there is only one problem...I can't communicate with them in their language. I can understand them but you know what will happen if I try to speak.*_ replied Allen. Noah let out another long sigh as he did know what would happen.

***I will use what power we do have left to allow you to speak their tongue as it won't be for a long period of time.*** replied Noah.

_*I understand that...thank you Noah.*_ stated Allen as he let go of his hold on his right arm. Kanda and Lavi looked at Allen in concern when they couldn't get him to respond to them. Allen could feel Noah's power course through his body which brought a smile to Allen's face.

"...Moyashi...Moyashi...are you all right?" asked Kanda in concern as Allen nodded his head yes. "Thank goodness. You had us worried for a minute there." stated Kanda.

_"...Thank you...Kanda..."_ stated Allen softly. Both Lavi and Kanda looked at Allen in complete shock.

"...Yuu...did he just...?" asked Lavi as Allen shook his head yes. "...But how...?"

_"...Can't explain...need your help...two days...moon full...need to feed..."_ stated Allen.

"I don't understand Moyashi." replied Kanda as Allen shook his head before he pointed to himself.

_"...Allen..."_ he stated as Kanda still looked confused.

"I think I might understand. His name is Allen and he will need our help in two days so that he could feed while the moon is full. He can't explain it all right know. Am I right...Allen?" asked Lavi as Allen nodded his head yes.

"You understood all of that Lavi?" asked Kanda.

"Some what. Remember what I told you before Kanda...he is known as the Moonlight Siren which is possibly the reason to why he only ventures out on full moon nights." stated Lavi as Allen nodded his head in agreement.

"I see...so he must be using what power he has to communicate with us." stated Kanda as Allen slowly slipped back into the water. "Don't worry Allen, we will come back to help you." stated Kanda as Allen smiled briefly.

_"...Thank you...Yuu..."_ stated Allen before he sank back down into the water falling fast asleep. Both Lavi and Kanda made sure that Allen was all right before they left the cave.

"Hey Yuu...tell me how you found him?" asked Lavi in curiosity.

"I found him badly injured laying on the coral rocks of the beach. I don't know how he got there or why he was there, I just knew that he needed help." replied Kanda honestly.

"I don't know if helping him is a good thing or a bad thing. But I now that you would never leave anyone whom needed help." stated Lavi.

"Yeah...its just in my nature. Maybe in two days, I can get some answers to what's going on." stated Kanda as he felt that maybe Allen had some answers to what was happening not only to him but also why Allen ended up injured like that.

NEXT CHAPTER...wet dreams

**author:** next chapter things heat up between Allen and Kanda.

**Kanda:** ...what...!

**Allen (blushes): **...so soon...?

**author:** you have to find out for yourself.

**Kanda (glares at author): **I can't believe you.

**Allen:** but we don't know how we truly feel towards each other so why...?

**author (grins evilly):** it doesn't matter...you have to see what happens next in order to better interpret the meaning behind the chapter.

**Kanda & Allen:** ...

**Lavi:** please don't forget to leave your reviews!


	8. wet dreams

Moonlight Siren

**author(whispers):** warings...this scene has some graphic natures such as nudity, sex, and language. Please don't read it if you these things affend you.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre...what are you up too?

**author: **nothing Kanda...

**Allen:** I can't wait to see what happens.

**author (grins evily):** I think I shocked myself when I wrote this chapter as I even got turned on.

**Kanda:** what's going on...?

**Allen:** nothing...

**Kanda:** why is it that I have a feeling that you two are up to no good?

**Allen & author (in unison):** ...it's just your imagination...

**Kanda: ** ...che...I don't like this...

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

eight - wet dreams

That night Kanda dreamed about Allen as in his dream he went out to the out-cove cave to find Allen in a human form completely nude. The moonlight reflected off of his body making it glisten like silver.

"Allen...how did you...?" Kanda began to ask as Allen walked over to Kanda placing his right index finger on Kanda's lips. Allen looked at Kanda lovingly as his hands explored Kanda's body as the petite boy leaned close to Kanda kissing him gently on the lips. Kanda replied to the kiss with his own. Kanda could feel Allen's lips open as their tongues danced for dominance. Kanda could feel Allen tugging at Kanda's clothing stripping him. Musical moans escaped from Allen when Kanda grabbed his harden cock pumping Allen's erection. Their lips parted as Allen stripped off Kanda's shirt toying with Kanda's hard nipples with one hand while suckeling on the other. Kanda's own cock throbbed as he stripped off his pants. "...Allen..." Kanda moaned in pleasure. He wanted to take Allen as he craved every single taste of Allen. Once Kanda was free from his pants he proceeded to lift up Allen's face leaning in until their lips met. Kanda kissed Allen aggressively as he moved to lay Allen down on the ground. One hand was on Allen's nipples as the other one played with his erection. Allen moaned in pleasure whispering Kanda's name. Kanda's kisses trailed down to the nape of the neck where Allen's gills were at as he kissed the neck softly as his wet tongue danced across the lines as Allen shuttered in pleasure. Kanda's kiss trailed down to the nipples as he moved his hand down to Allen's ass. He stroked the ass as he licked and kissed Allen's nipples as he felt around for Allen's ass hole. When he found it, Kanda inserted a single finger in it as he pounded Allen's ass stretching out the hole. Allen moaned even more as his hips bucked underneath Kanda. Kanda held him down as his kisses dipped down to the long hard erection. His lips and tongue played with the erection as he inserted another finger into Allen's ass hole. Allen tasted sweet like honey as Kanda thrusted his mouth upon Allen's erection. Allen moaned even louder as his musical moans filled the cave. Kanda inserted a third and final finger into Allen's ass slapping it hart as wet noises could be heard. Allen's hips bucked even more.

_"...Kanda...please..."_ Allen cried out in pleasure. Kanda lifted his head meeting Allen's gaze. Kanda was rock hard as he didn't know if he could hold back. Kanda took out his fingers as he spread Allen's leg out wide as his hardened cock inserted into Allen's wet ass hole. Allen was so wet and tight as his ass hole welcomed Kanda's cock.

"Is that what you want...Moyashi?" he asked as Allen moaned in reply. Kanda pounded Allen as the sound of their wet skin slapped against one another. "God Allen...your so tight..." moaned Kanda as he leaned in kissing Allen. Their tongues danced as Allen's arms and legs wrapped around Kanda forcing the older teen deeper as he hit Allen's sweet spot making Allen shutter in pleasure.

_"...Ah...Yuu...yes...please..."_ Allen moaned clutching Kanda. Kanda pounded even harder into Allen as he never imagined that sex could be this good even if Allen was a guy. Kanda grabbed a hold of Allen pounding Allen even harder as he wanted to come so badily. Kanda and Allen moaned out each others name as their bodies were slick and wet. Every time that Kanda hit Allen's sweet spot, the merboy screamed out in pleasure holding Kanda tightly. _"...yes...there...please...I want...to come..."_ Allen moaned as their hips bucked hard against one another. Kanda's muscles clenched tight as he could feel this wave of warmth flood out of him. Kanda had come at the same time as Allen did as the older human teen collapsed by the mer's side after he pulled himself out of Allen.

"I love you Allen." Kanda whispered. Allen rolled over licking off the semen that was on Kanda's cock causing the human to moan in pleasure. This time Allen was being the aggressive one. Kanda moaned as his erection throbbed in Allen's mouth. "God...I am going to come..." Kanda moaned loudly as he ejaculated again.

Kanda bolted up right in his bed covered in sweat as his dick throbbed. Semen covered his pants as the dream felt so real to him. Kanda knew that he was developing feelings for Allen but, not like that. Kanda clutched his chest as his tattoo burned like a hot brand against his skin.

"What the fuck was that? Why in the hell did I dream of Allen and making love to him?" Kanda asked as he got up and undressed. He needed a shower. Kanda tossed his clothes and the blankets off of his bed into a pile. Kanda then went into his bathroom climbing into the shower as he turned it on allowing the warm water to pour over him. He couldn't get his mind off of Allen as he grabbed his hardened cock pumping it while imagining having sex with Allen. He could feel his muscles tensed up as semen splashed against the walls of the shower. "Allen what are you doing to me...why do I love you so much that it hurts? What in the hell is happening to me?" Kanda asked as he broke down into tears in the shower. Never had anybody made him feel this confused as it seemed that the white merboy had broken him down as Kanda didn't know if he could ever separate from Allen. He knew that Allen didn't belong to his world and that sooner or later, Allen would have to return back to his ocean world. Kanda curled up into a ball in the shower as tears streaked down his face. "Who am I Allen...what in the fucking hell is going on?" Kanda asked out loud as he broke down crying.

NEXT CHAPTER...feelings

**Kanda(blushes): ** ...

**Allen:** I think you put him in shock scrletfyre.

**author (cheers):** ...yes...!

**Allen (blushes):** now if that only truly happened instead of happening in a dream.

**author:** sorry Allen your little love moment with Kanda will happen soon I promise.

**Kanda:** ...

**Allen:** I think by know he knows how he feels about me. Do I feel the same way for him?

**author:** you have to wait to see what happens in the next chapter.

**Kanda: **...

**author: **god silence is bliss, I should do things like this more often to Kanda. please leave me your comments and reviews as I want to hear what you guys think.

**Kanda:** ...god how I hate you...

**Allen: **finally he can speak!

**Kanda:** shut up Moyashi!

**Allen (sticks his tongue out at Kanda):** ...Bakada...!


	9. feelings

Moonlight Siren

**Allen:** hey scrletfyre, I think you left everyone a bit speechless during that last chapter.

**author:** I know ain't it great! By the way I stand corrected.

**Kanda:** on what?

**author: **Allen's eye and arm are indeed on his left side not the right. When I watched the series I see things facing me as I associate them to be on the right. But they are actually on the left.

**Allen:** is it that big of a problem if I had them on the right instead of the left?

**author:** for the fans, yes but for others no. I will indeed switch it to how it is supposed to be.

**Kanda:** are you planning to address LovinOnlyForYuu statements about why I seem to have OOC and why was I crying a lot?

**author: **I didn't plan for you to seem like you have OOC (whatever that means) when I wrote the chapters, it just turned out that way. Why you seemed to be crying alot was because you felt so confused about what was going on. But the truth about what you are will come up so stay tuned. I won't mention any names but someone had hit the nail on the head.

**Allen:** I have a sneaky suspicion that I know who.

**Kanda:** well you better get to it soon scrletfyre...your fans are getting restless.

**author:** I know but I wanted to draw things out. And don't even think of threatening me with Mugen either Kanda.

**Kanda (with his hand on the sword): **...che...whatever...

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

nine - feelings

Ever since Kanda's dream, he had been doing a lot of reading and thinking.

'Could it be even possible that I am falling in love? But Allen isn't even human as he is a male like me. Is it even possible that I could be attracted to the same sex? Maybe in some ways Tyki knew that's why he has been leaving me those trinkets. But why don't I ever feel sick when I am around Allen? Even if he is a male mermaid, I should still feel sick because of their scales. Maybe it has something to do with their bodies when they are killed.' Kanda thought to himself. Tomorrow night both he and Lavi were going to help Allen by taking him down to the beach that way he could feed. Kanda had this strange feeling that Allen may know something about what was happening to him. Kanda got up from his chair as he put away the book that he was reading as the book that told him about the Moonlight Siren gave him no new insight about the merboy. The only way that Kanda was going to get any answers was to confront Allen. Kanda proceeded to leave the castle library as he decided to walk out in the kingdom might help clear up his mind. Suddenly Kanda began to feel sick and dizzy as he began to have troubles breathing. 'Not now...' he moaned as he looked up to see Tyki approaching.

"Ah, Prince Kanda...I finally caught up to you. I have some really exquisite pieces of mermaid jewelry that I feel will only fit someone of your refined taste." stated Tyki as he approached. Kanda collapsed onto his knees struggling for air as the tattoo on his chest felt like a hot brand against his skin. Kanda began to break out in a cold sweat needing to get away from the smell of the mermaid scales. Tyki knelt down in front of Kanda holding out a brilliant colored necklace. Before Tyki could put it on Kanda, the prince swatted away the trinket.

"Get that away from me Tyki...you know how I feel about anything containing mermaid's flesh and/or their scales." hissed Kanda. Tyki got up picking up the trinket before he approached the prince.

"But this piece should only be worn by royalty. I only want to show you my affection. I truly love you Prince Kanda." stated Tyki as he knelt down before the prince cornering Kanda so that he couldn't escape. Tyki leaned in placing the necklace around Kanda's neck as the mer-hunter kissed Kanda hard and aggressively. Kanda tried to fight back but the older mer-hunter wouldn't let him. Suddenly Tyki was yanked off of Kanda getting thrown against the wall. Lavi had found them as the mer-hunter was trying to clearly dominate the young prince. Lavi ripped off the mermaid necklace throwing it out a nerby window as he took off his war hammer pointing it at Tyki.

"How dare you Tyki...I can never forgive you for attacking the prince! I don't care if you are the kings best mer-hunter, even this act is unforgivable. If you so much as ever come near Prince Kanda again, I will not hold back." snapped Lavi as Tyki got up licking his lips.

"Think about what I had said Prince Kanda." stated Tyki before he left. Lavi re-strapped his war hammer attending to Kanda. Lavi helped the prince back up to his feet as they made their way to the closest bathroom.

"Hold on Yuu..." stated Lavi as Kanda began to loose consciousness. Kanda could hear this strange pulsing sound as he could hear a strange voice calling out to him.

***...Yuu...Yuu...*** stated a dark voice before Kanda had lost complete consciousness.

Kanda regained consciousness finding himself underwater in a bathtub. Slowly Kanda rose up out of the water as the slits on the side of his neck closed up.

"Are you all right Yuu?" asked Lavi as he helped Kanda out of the tub.

"I will be fine after I kill Tyki! I can't believe he did that!" snarled Kanda.

"Don't worry about it Yuu. I already told your father about what had happened leaving out a few details. As a result, Tyki has been dismissed. Any and all mermaid items that is within the kingdom is to be destroyed. The hunt on mermaids have been halted until we can figure out why these items effect you in that way." replied Lavi. Kanda rung his hair out as Lavi handed him a towel.

"Thanks Lavi, hopefully this is the last time that I ever come face to face with Tyki." stated Kanda. Something about the older mer-hunter repulsed Kanda to no end. Kanda couldn't understand why he would feel one way to Tyki but another way towards Allen. What was it about Allen that Kanda felt so drawn to the merboy?

The night of the full moon came quickly as Kanda couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Nightfall hadn't fully set in yet but he could sense that something was terrible wrong.

'Allen!' he thought as he bolted out of the castle. Something happened to Allen as Kanda could sense it. Kanda left in such a hurry that he didn't wait up for Lavi. He knew in someway or form that Allen needed his help. Kanda ran down to the out-cove cave to find Allen in his usual pool of water not breathing. "Allen!" shouted out Kanda as he dove into the water swimming down towards Allen. Kanda gently scooped up Allen into his arms as he swam back to the surface carrying Allen bridal style. Kanda had to get Allen back inot the ocean water and out in the moonlight. "Allen...don't leave me." shouted out Kanda as he climbed out of the water holding Allen tight as he ran down to the ocean. Kanda walked out into the water dipping Allen's body into the cold water as he could see that Allen's gills still remained closed. "Allen...wake up...please wake up." Kanda cried out as tears threatened to run down his face. Slowly Kanda began to sing as his voice rang out into the night. (sings "With Me" by Sum 41 form the albulm "Underclass Hero." I claim no rights to this song) "I don't want this moment to ever end. Well everything is nothing without you. I'd wait here forever just to...to see you smile because it's true that I am nothing without you. Through it all, I've made my mistakes. I'd stumble and fall. But I mean these words..." Kanda sang as with every emotion he possessed. As Kanda sang Lavi approached watching from the shoreline. The full moon began to open up bathing both Kanda and Allen. (chorus) "I want you to know cause everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I hold onto this moment you know. Cause I put my heart out to show, that I won't let go." Kanda sang as he could feel this strange heartbeat flood his ears as this warm energy flooded his being. Kanda ignored it as he continued to sing. "Thoughts that ran unspoken. Forever and now, pieces of memories fall to the ground. I know why I did it to myself. I won't let this go cause it's true that I am nothing without you. On the streets when I walked alone with no where to go, I come to an end." Slowly Allen began to breathe as the moonlight drenched his body. As both Allen and Noah could feel power being feed to them. (Chorus) "I want you to know cause everything I won't let this go. These words are my heart and soul. I put my heart out to show, that I won't let go." Kanda sang as he meant everything that he was singing. He began to realize what Allen meant to him. "It's all of your eyes. It falls from the skies. When you don't know what your looking to find. It's all of your eyes. It falls from the skies. When you just never know what you will find." Kanda sang as he looked down when he could feel a hand caress his face brushing his face lightly. "I don't want this moment to ever end. But everything is nothing without you." Kanda sang to Allen as he leaned in kissing Allen softly on the lips. The look of shock stretched across Lavi's face when he saw Kanda kissing Allen. The two kissed passionately as Kanda broke the kiss. "I love you...Allen." whispered Kanda. Allen smiled whispering Kanda's name weakly as he felt the same way for Kanda.

***...Allen...*** stated Noah mentally.

_*That was fast Noah, I didn't think that we would regain our power that quickly.*_ replied Allen.

***As much as I would like to take credit, it wasn't me. Allen it seems that Yuu Kanda is like us...he is a siren for earth.*** stated Noah.

NEXT CHAPTER...learning the truth

**Kanda (snarls as he draws out Mugen):** prepare to die...

**Allen (steps in front of him):** don't even think of it Kanda.

**Kanda(blushes):** kissing you is one thing but, why Tyki?

**author (grins):** cause I like torturing you.

**Kanda (snarls): **how I hate you right now.

**author (laughs):** you love me, I know it.

**Allen:** now stop it you two. I can't believe that Kanda is a siren. How?

**author:** you have to wait to the next chapter to find out.

**Allen:** dam...


	10. learning the truth

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda: **so I am actually a siren but how come I exhibit traits similar to Allen and the mermaids?

**Allen: **yeah what's up with that scrletfyre?

**author:** all will be revealed come this chapter.

**Kanda:** ...che...fine...

**Allen:** I can't wait to find out what's in store

**author:** well then on with the story. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

ten - learning the truth

Shock stretched across Allen's face, not because of the kiss but because of what Noah had just told him. Allen could clearly see a black mark on Kanda's chest through his damp white shirt which clung to his body that seemed much different from his own. Allen could also feel power pouring into him that he clearly didn't recognize as Noah's. Allen carefully studied Kanda to see small slit marks on his throat as a sword hung by his side. Allen had noticed that Kanda's eyes had small specks of ocean blue in them as his ears were slightly pointed like his own. All of the signs were clearly there.

_*But how is that even possible? Yuu is clearly human but he seems to have traits similar to us.*_ asked Allen.

***I am not certain myself Allen. The only one whom could answer that question is Mugen.*** replied Noah.

_*...Mugen...?*_ asked Allen.

***The name of Yuu Kanda's weapon. The sword that he always seems to carry with him.*** answered Noah. Allen said nothing as his left arm (not the right) proceeded to transform into Noah's true form as any and all injuries that Allen had except for the jagged scar that ran through his left eye (not his right) had healed. When Kanda saw Allen's arm transform, he was shocked. Allen knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. Allen gently pushed kimself out of Kanda's arms flicking his white tail. It felt so good to be mobile again and out in the salty sea water. Kanda slowly headed back to the shoreline allowing Allen to swim as the merboy didn't go out to far. Lavi met up heading him a towel. Kanda took it gratefully as Lavi slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" asked Kanda angrily.

"What in the world are you thinking Yuu? You and Allen can never be together as you are from two separate worlds. And you surely can't keep him like a pet." Lavi snapped back referring to the kiss that Kanda shared with Allen.

"I wasn't planning to Lavi. I can't help how I feel towards Allen. He is the only other person whomever excepted me for me." stated Kanda. Lavi understood as not many excepted him for himself as a human being. After a while Allen swam close to the shoreline allowing both humans to see Noah fully manifested.

***Allen, I am going to allow you to speak to them in their tongue. Meanwhile, I will try to find out from Mugen how is it possible for a siren to be born as a human.*** replied Noah.

_*Should I tell Yuu about this as it seems that he doesn't know that he is a siren?* _asked Allen.

***Not yet. Not until I talk to Mugen.*** replied Noah as Allen understood and obeyed Noah's wishes.

After conveying his wishes to Allen, Noah reached out through his power to Mugen.

**Mugen...Mugen...can you hear me?** asked Noah.

**I can hear you perfectly well Crowned Clown. Who would have ever thought that I would have ended up coming across you.** replied Mugen.

**It has been a while, hasn't it. By the way it's Noah now. I have asked my host Allen to call me this rather than Crowned Clown.** stated Noah as Mugen understood. **But that's not important right now. How is it possible for a human to be a siren but yet exhibit traits similar to a merman of which my host is the only one?** asked Noah.

**It is because my host Yuu Kanda and your host Allen are meant to be mates. My host hasn't fully realized what his is yet because there has been no need for him to awaken as a siren. But now I am feeling the need to.** replied Mugen.

**Because of us.** added Noah.

**Not only that, but somebody has been attacking my host trying to get him to reveal himself as a siren. I feel a dangerous force is at work here.** replied Mugen.

**I see so they are beginning to make their move once again. No doubt they will go after both of our hosts.** stated Noah. Both Mugen and Noah knew full well what was going on as all of the other sirens had lost their lives to a mysterious group known only as the Millennium which was controlled by a being whom called himself the Earl. This group has been trying to harness the powers of the sirens in order to dominate the world. Many of their fellow brothers had lost their lives to this group. All of the sirens were males as only a male body had the strength capable of holding and using the incredible powers of a siren.

**Since they haven't discovered your host yet, both of you maybe safe for the time being. But sooner or later your host will be able to take on a somewhat human form as it is the only way for the two to mate.** replied Mugen.

**I see...so that's why Allen has been attracted to Yuu Kanda as it also explains how he was able to tolerate our voice and how he seemed to know that we were in trouble.** stated Noah.

**I will need you and your host's help to awaken my host as this may ended up you both to take on a human form. I will also need you to tell Yuu everything.** stated Mugen.

**And what of his human friend, Lavi Bookman?** asked Noah.

**Yuu trusts him as they grew up together. Even when he has learned about you two, he hasn't shown any sign that he can't be trusted. He is actually Yuu's protector while I have been asleep.** replied Mugen.

**I understand. I will alert my host.** replied Noah being thanked by Mugen before he departed.

Meanwhile...Allen was proceeding to tell both Lavi and Kanda about how he is the only male mermaid that exists within the whole ocean. As a siren he is sworn to protect the ocean and all of the creatures that live within the ocean. Because of him being different from the other mermaids, they tried to kill him. His left arm is a part of him but also separate as it is a part of his power. His arm had its own name and consciousness. Allen also explained that he was the only one whom could truly hear Noah since he was a part of him.

***Allen, I have learned much about what's going on. Can you give me control?*** asked Noah.

_*I have no problem with this as it would save time translating everything.*_ answered Allen. Noah pulsed loudly as Allen's eyes began to change as they became all black corneas with red irises (Allen's akuma eye). Both Kanda's and Lavi's eyes bulged open wide when they saw the change in Allen.

**"Forgive me for my interruption but I felt that you both should hear this. Before I begin, I am Noah, the being that exists within Allen. I thank you for looking after my host. First thing first, Yuu Kanda, you have possibly noticed that you have been going through some changes lately."** replied Noah.

"That's right, how did you know?" asked Kanda.

"**I know much about you as you are like us. Yuu Kanda, you are a siren." **stated Noah. This statement shocked both Lavi and Kanda as they found it impossible to believe.

"How...is that even possible?" asked Kanda nervously. Noah explained about all of it, how the sirens are born with their weapons either a part of them or always close by. He explained how all sirens are ultimately males as each one had a specific elemental power that they were strong with. Allen had two of them the first being water and the second being light. Each siren had a destined mate, the one whom was opposite of them as Kanda was Allen's mate. This statement made both Allen and Kanda blush. Noah explained that because that Kanda and Allen were mates that their powers would allow them to take on the others aspects. "Then that would explain why I would often get sick when I became exposed to dead mermaid flesh and/or scales." stated Kanda.

"**Yes it is a part of your siren nature. The same thing would happen to us if we were exposed to dead humans."** replied Noah.

"But humans don't usually kill each other." replied Lavi as Noah nodded his head. Noah explained how the mates could take on the others aspects that way they could be together no matter which realm they hail from. Noah also proceeded to tell both Lavi and Kanda how Lavi was Kanda's protector while Mugen was sleeping and how Mugen had asked Allen and Noah to help awaken Kanda as a siren. "There is one thing that I still don't understand. If all sirens are males and their mates are male, then how is it that they are to have children?" asked Lavi as he was hit upside the head by a red face Kanda.

"**It's a very understandable question considering your human nature. We sirens are allowed to have off spring. In this case, Allen shall be the one whom carries and births the young. It is the same way that a fish bears its young."** replied Noah. Kanda's face became much redder when he recalled his dream of having sex with Allen. **"Unfortunately, our power is not back up to one hundred percent. Come back the next full moon as we shall be back up to full strength in order to awaken your powers Yuu Kanda. In the meantime, we should stay at that pool that you have been keeping us."** stated Noah. Kanda agreed as Noah gave control back over to Allen as the human prince scooped him up into his arms. Allen's arm changed back to normal as the merboy let out a long yawn as he was beat tired.

NEXT CHAPTER...transformations

**Allen (blushes): **so that explains a bit about all of it.

**Kanda (blushes): **why did you have to bring up that dream again.

**author (giggles):** because I know you get off just thinking about it.

**Kanda (embarrassed):** dam you.

**Lavi:** so I do play an important part but not a main one.

**author:** of course Lavi. You will pop in every know and then.

**Kanda (slaps Lavi upside the head) Lavi (angrily):** what's that for?

**Kanda (angrily): **for bringing up the subject of sex and children.

**Allen (turns a bright shade of red. whispers to author):** ummm...scrletfyre, we will be actually doing it...

**author (whispers back):** of course. **Allen (cheers)**

**Kanda:** what are you so happy about Moyashi?

**Allen:** I am going to be human!

**author (whispers to readers): **don't tell Kanda what I have planned. And please leave me your comments and reviews!


	11. transformation

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda:** scrletfyre, what took you so long to write this chapter?

**author:** sorry Kanda. I was kind of working on another story that is close to completion and coming up with ideas for other stories.

**Allen: ** we apologize to our readers for the long delay.

**author:** I will start putting up the next several chapters as soon as "humanly" possible.

**Kanda:** you better scrletfyre as your readers are waiting to see what happens next.

**author:** to LovinOnlyForYuu, the reason why Kanda seems OOC at times is because I wanted to show another side to him. I know that he is usually aggressive and stuff.

**Kanda (angrily): ** hey!

**author:** but I thought it would be nice to see a whole other side to Kanda that we "normally" don't see. But at times we will get to see that Kanda that we all know and love dearly.

**Allen: **I kind of like this other side to Kanda quite personally as he isn't as mean to me. I wonder what adventures await for me when I become human.

**author:** well we will find out soon Allen. Also to dankenolebeau, the siren of earth is my own creation. I wanted to have the sirens represent each elemental power that exists. But in this story, Kanda and Allen are the only two sirens that exist at the moment.

**Kanda:** so in other words Allen and I are the only ones who can bring back the sirens to the world.

**author:** that's right Kanda. I haven't worked out all the details of how Allen will birth the new sirens. I kind of thought of fish laying eggs in the water as I felt because of his nature that Allen would do the same thing because he is half fish.

**Allen: **well that makes sense.

**author:** well enough getting side tracked here, on with the story as I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

eleven - transformation

Both Lavi and Kanda proceeded to bring the sleeping Allen back to the out-cove cave. Lots were on their minds after learning the truth from Noah, the other half of Allen. Kanda was a siren much like Allen only for the earth. It explained a lot like why Kanda felt drawn to Allen and why he seemed to know that Allen was in trouble. It explained his weakness to the smell of dead mer-flesh and scales as well as the reason to why he had the slits on the side of his neck. Kanda had a lot to think over as it would be a while before Allen and Noah could use their power to awaken Kanda as a siren.

"You have been quite ever since you learned that you are a siren. What's the matter Yuu?" asked Lavi in concern.

"I am not sure Lavi. I am beginning to wonder if my father knows what I am. But what Noah had told us certainly explains a lot of things." replied Kanda.

"It certainly does. For example, how I always seemed to know that there was something wrong with you and what to do when you became sick around mer-flesh and scales." stated Lavi.

"I am not certain if I should confront my father about finding out if he had known the truth about what I am." stated Kanda.

"All I can say is to trust your own judgment and to listen to the advice of your other half. Know that I will always be by your side through out this." replied Lavi.

"Thanks Lavi." stated Kanda.

One night Kanda awoke suddenly after having a terrible dream. He couldn't remember what the dream was about but he could remember feeling and sensing someone else's pain besides his own. Kanda sat up in his bed grabbing a hold of Mugen which sat right besides his bed. He could feel the sword pulse lightly while in its sheath. Kanda sat Indian style on his bed resting Mugen on his lap.

"Please tell me what to do Mugen. Is it possible that my father knew all along what I am? I am beginning to have second thoughts about a lot of things ever since I learned that I am a siren. Please tell me what to do." Kanda stated softly. Kanda could feel Mugen pulse in his hands as he could hear a faint dark voice in the back of his mind.

***Yuu...wait...will awaken...soon.*** stated the voice. Kanda's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he could feel Mugen stop pulsing. But he decided to trust the voice belonging to his other half which still laid sleeping.

The days to the next full moon came quickly as both Lavi and Kanda traveled down to the out-cove cave. Tonight was the night that Allen and Noah would use their power to awaken the siren powers within Kanda in order to help Mugen awaken. It would also cause Allen to become human for a time. Kanda made sure that he had brought some human clothes for Allen to wear. The clothing maybe a bit bit on the petite merman but it was better than nothing. When the two made it to the out-cove cave, they had found Allen lying on the ground away from the water. The transformation into a human-like form was hitting him faster than they thought possible. Kanda reacted quickly picking up Allen into his arms bridal style. Allen tried not to scream out in pain as tears streaked down his face. Even with Noah helping him, the pain proved almost unbearable.

"Hold on Allen." Kanda stated as he and Lavi rushed the siren out to the open. Kanda taking him out into the cold ocean water. The moonlight bathed both Allen and Kanda as Allen couldn't hold back his own power anymore. "Lavi, cover your ears quickly!" shouted Kanda as Lavi obeyed. Allen's screams echoed through the night as his power unleashed transforming Noah into his true form as Allen's white tail split into two long slender human legs. Kanda could feel power coursing into his body causing him to scream out in pain as small fish-like fins ripped out from his lower arms and legs. The slits among his neck became more refined and noticeable. Both Kanda's fingers and toes became webbed as translucent scales lined his lower arms, legs, and neck. Kanda could feel and hear Mugen's heart beat as the sword glowed. Finally the transformation seemed to complete as the scales, fins, gills, and webbed digits disappeared vanished from Kanda. Allen's left arm returned back to its normal shape and form as both Allen's and Kanda's screams dissipated. Kanda looked down at the human form of Allen blushing. He looked exactly like he did in Kanda's dream. "Are you all right Allen?" Kanda asked in concern as Allen nodded his head yes slowly. Kanda slowly walked up to the beach holding onto Allen as Lavi took out the clothing that they had brought for Allen. Kanda gently placed Allen down onto his own two legs as he held onto Kanda shaking. Kanda held onto him firmly not letting go. "It might take you a while to get used to being human. Don't worry Allen, I will help you get used to our world." stated Kanda.

_"While I am in this form, I will teach you how to harness the powers belonging to the sirens."_ Allen stated softly in a human voice. Kanda knew that his greatest trial was yet to begin.

NEXT CHAPTER...Kanda's trials

**Kanda (angrily):** again scrletfyre? Why on earth did you bring up that dream?

**author (laughs): ** cause I love to tournament you Kanda.

**Kanda (grips Mugen):** dam it all...why do I have to go through this trial

**Allen: ** its because you have yet to discover your own power that you hold as a siren.

**Kanda: **...che...

**Lavi: ** don't worry Yuu, both Allen and I will be there to help you out. Well more Allen than me.

**Allen: ** that's right Yuu!

**Kanda:** man, why is it that I feel I am going to go through Hell and back in the next chapter?

**author (smiles):** it's just possibly your imagination Kanda. In the meantime, I ask for my readers to leave me their comments and reviews as I enjoy hearing what you guys think.


	12. Kanda's trials

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda:** hey scrletfyre, I am curious as well as dakenolebeau about if I am half fish now or do I change back?

author: well Kanda and dakenolebeau, to answer your question normally you are human. During certain events your half fish form appears. But normally you are and appear to be human. Does that answer your question?

Kanda: yeah.

Allen: to Ame Morino, we know that it is supposed to be "alcove" not "out-cove" but most people knew what we were talking about so we never changed it.

author: Allen's right. Unfortunately I tend to spell things the way that they sound as the computer didn't even give me the corrected version of the word that I was trying to spell so I left it as it was.

Kanda: well that's just plain lazy.

author (sticks tongue out at Kanda): oh go jump off a bridge!

Allen (shouts): scrletfyre!

author: well he started it. And I am not lazy. I know that it took me a while to write this chapter and all but it's hard when you are trying to work a night job and sleep during the day to write and get the chapter up as quickly as possible.

Allen (consoles author): its all right. We will work with you to get the next chapter out quickly.

author (sniffs): thanks Allen!

Kanda: che don't get me involved with this. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

twelve - Kanda's trials

Both Kanda and Lavi brought Allen back to the castle as Allen would stay with Lavi for a time. It was possibly for the best if Allen stayed with Lavi because Kanda felt that he wouldn't be able to control himself. It also saved the trouble of explaining to people where Allen came from and since Lavi had his own palce, it made perfect sense for Allen to stay with someone that Kanda trusted. The two humans made plans to meet in the morning in order to begin training.

As Kanda slept he could hear a voice echo in the back of his mind which woke him up from his sound sleep. Kanda grabbed Mugen which rested by his bedside bolting awake as he began to unsheath his sword. Mugen's blade glowed lightly in the night.

***Sorry to wake you up rather rudely but I felt that we needed to talk.*** stated the voice as Kanda could feel Mugen pulsing in his hands. Kanda looked at the sword that was in his hands as he pieced together what Allen had told him.

"Mugen?" asked Kanda softly.

***Who else did you expect? I know that this is the first time that you have heard me speak ever but I felt that you should get used to my presence and the sound of my voice. I also know that there was something on your mind that you wanted to talk to me about.*** replied Mugen.

"It's about my father. I was wondering if he knows that I am a siren or even if I am truly his son? Should I even tell him about what I am?" asked Kanda.

***He knows as I had told him long ago. I believe you were about three or four years old when you first had the symptioms to dead mer-flesh and scales. But you might want to refresh his memory. He could have forgotten or never thought that you would awaken as a siren.*** replied Mugen.

"That's a relief. I wasn't sure how to explain it all to him or even where to begin." stated Kanda.

***That's all right Kanda. I suggest that you get as much sleep as possible as we do have a long day of training ahead of us.*** replied Mugen. Kanda obeyed the sword's wishes as he sheathed the sword placing back by his bedside before he settled back down going back to sleep.

The next morning Kanda awoke as he got up taking a shower before getting dressed. When Kanda took his shower, parts of his siren's nature revealed but when he dried off it was not noticeable at all. Kanda left the castle as he and Lavi had made plans to practice what abilities Kanda had since awakening as a siren. Kanda was still a bit troubled by his recent dreams as he could feel and sense this incredible pain that was not his own but it felt familiar. He knew that there wasn't much about the sirens that he actually knew about. While Kanda would be training and learning about his powers, both he and Lavi would be teaching Allen how to be human. Kanda knew that there was so much to learn about. A part of Kanda hoped that he was ready for this.

Kanda made it to the old fort that he and Lavi had from when they were kids as it made the most logical choice for them to meet up there for training. Nobody else knew about the fort as it was deep in the woods far away from civilization. As Kanda approached he found both Lave and Allen waiting for him. Allen was wearing a set of blue jean pants and a light blue short sleeve tee shirt. The colors stood out against his white hair and rather large silver eyes. His porcelain skin still looked too delicate and super soft. Allen looked up smiling when Kanda entered the fort. Lavi was setting up some practice targets.  
"Hey guys, I hope that I am not too late." replied Kanda.

"Not at all Yuu. It took me a while to get Allen here. Allen had asked me to set up some practice targets." replied Lavi.

"Here let me give you a hand." stated Kanda as he helped Lavi. Allen sat unmoved from his spot as he knew that he would only be in the way. It took Lavi and Kanda only a couple of minutes to finish. When they were finished Lavi helped Allen to stand up on his human legs.

_"No doubt you have all ready heard the voice of Mugen within your mind. You can communicate with Mugen among the same mental path. Noah and I can hear Mugen in the same way that you can hear us mentally. You have possibly noticed that you can somewhat control when your siren nature shows its self. I can't really control how long I will be able to remain in a human form or things like that since because of my nature."_ stated Allen. Allen talked softly in his human voice as his words spoke volume as Kanda listened carefully. _"Now Mugen's released form might be slightly different from Noah's because of the form that it is currently in. Either you and/or Mugen can control when it releases as its elemental powers are completely opposite from my own. I can control the elements of wind and water as I feed on moonlight for energy. Since your physical makeup is much different from my own, your powers may work differently."_ stated Allen as he transformed his left arm into Noah's true form. The wind picked up forming into a physical ball in the palm of Noah's hand. Allen and Noah had to make sure that they didn't use too much of their power because they were in a human form. Kanda's eyes widened as he watched Allen control the wind before allowing it to disapate and transforming Noah back into it's regular form. _"Listen and feel the power within Mugen as it will always help you."_ stated Allen. Kanda unsheathed Mugen as he focused. If Allen controlled the wind and water then it only made sense to Kanda that he would be able to control earth and fire. But his first step was to release Mugen's form. Kanda could feel Mugen pulsing in his hands as he could feel energy pouring into his body. Mugen began to glow as it separated into two energy swords connected by an energy ribbon.

***Good job Yuu, you have managed to release my true form. I will world with you to help you control your elemental powers.*** stated Mugen. It was harder on Kanda to control and learn to use his elemental powers. That was only part of the problem for Kanda as it was hard for him to hide how Allen made him feel as he would get rock hard to the point that he had to escuse himself for a while. Mugen laughed in the back of his mind. ***God we are in for a long hard run.*** stated Mugen which made Kanda curse to himself as he knew that it was true.

NEXT CHAPTER...ROMANCE UNDER THE MOONLIGHT

**Kanda (growls swinging at author):** dam it all enough is enough scrletfyre!

**author (laughs while dodging Kanda):** come on Kanda, lighten up and live a little.

**Allen: **she's right Yuu. You are much too tense. Maybe the next chapter might lighten your mood a little.

**Kanda (snarls):** ...che...whatever!

**author (shakes head): **go elsewhere Kanda if you are going to sulk. (Kanda walks off)

**Allen:** man I have seen him mad before but this is beyond that. Do you think he will ever take a joke.

**Lavi:** knowing Yuu...not really.

**author (hugs a Kanda stuffed toy):** he needs to learn to lighten up and laugh a little.

**Lavi:** it will be a cold day in hell before that ever happens.

**Allen:** I agree with that.

**author:** well we can't help the way that Kanda is. I ask for my readers to leave their comments and reviews as I love to hear what you guys think.


	13. romance under the moonlight

Moonlight Siren

**author:** sorry guys that it took me so long to write this chapter. I was in the flow with another story and near the end so I worked on that one for a while. With that story done I can focus on this story and another one that I am currently working on.

**Allen: ** when is Kanda coming back, I miss him.** (begins to cry)**

**author (consoling Allen): ** it will be all right Allen. Kanda will come back in due time. **(Allen is suddenly grabbed away)**

**Kanda (holding Allen tightly): ** don't even think of it scrletfyre...Allen is all mine!

**Allen (blushing):** Kanda...

**author:** I wasn't planing to get in the middle of you two. anyway on with the story!

**Lavi:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

thirteen - romance under the moonlight

One week has passed as Kanda finally learned how to use and control his powers that he had as a siren. During that week he had been thinking over how to tell his father about what he is. Kanda has noticed that at times Allen seemed real lonely and sad. Kanda knew that Allen missed his home and the ocean. Even though Allen had adjusted well to being human, he couldn't help but to miss his home. Kanda still had the nightmarish dreams of someone killing the sirens and trying to take their elemental powers. One night the dreams woke him from a sound sleep that he bolted up right in his bed clutching his chest as the mark of the siren burned against his skin.

"God why am I having these terrible dreams?" he asked to himself softly.

***I am sorry Yuu. Never before has a siren been able to sense and feel what has happened in the past. I believe that these dreams maybe a warning. The Millennium group may plan to move soon.*** replied Mugen mentally.

"Just great. That means that I can't delay speaking to my father any longer." replied Kanda. Kanda could feel the cool breeze brush against his skin as he could hear a familiar voice singing. "Allen?" he asked in question as tears began to fill his eyes. Allen's song sounded sad, depressed, and full of loneliness. Kanda could feel Allen's emotions like they were his own. Kanda quickly got dressed as he slipped out of the castle walking down to the beach to find Allen sitting out on the rocks in the middle of the water in full mer form. Allen stopped singing quickly when he heard someone approaching. Allen quickly slipped into the water so not to be spotted. The full moon shinned brightly as Kanda walked among the beach. "Allen...it's only me!" he called out into the night. Allen poked his head around his rock to see Kanda walking close to the water. Kanda looked truly captivating as his long indigo hair reflected the moonlight's rays against his Caucasian skin and blue-gray eyes. Allen ducked under the water swimming up as close as he could to the shore. Kanda looked surprised to see Allen back in his mer form. Tears streaked down Allen's face as Kanda couldn't stand to see Allen like this. Kanda kicked off his shoes as he wore no socks as he rolled up the sleeved to his shirt and pants. Kanda then walked out joining Allen in the water. Allen's eyes widened considerably wondering why Kanda was joining him. Kanda gently wiped the tears away from Allen's eyes. "Please don't cry Allen, I can't stand to see you like this." Kanda stated softly before he leaned in close to Allen kissing him softly. Allen melted into Kanda's kiss before he heard Noah's voice in the back of his mind.

***Allen since Yuu showed us his world and how to be human, why don't we show him ours? I know that you have been home sick lately. With Yuu with us, they might not be so brave to attack while there is a human down there.*** stated Noah. Allen thought that it was an excellent idea. Allen broke the kiss smiling at Kanda as he took Kanda by the hand.

_"Yuu...I want to show you my world and where I live."_ stated Allen as Kanda nodded his head. Both Kanda and Allen dove underwater as Kanda's eyes adjusted to the lighting as he had to adjust to breathing through his gills. The view underwater took Kanda's breath away as it looked like paradise. Kanda saw a few of the sea animals up close and personal as they didn't seem afraid of him.

*Allen it is beautiful down here.* Kanda told Allen mentally since he knew he wouldn't be able to speak in the same way Allen could, after all he was still human.

_"I am glad that you like it. I just wish that the other mermaids wouldn't be as mean to me and understood that I am there to protect them."_ stated Allen as he lead Kanda to his cave home. Allen's cave was filled with exotic type plants and rare crystals. The crystals lightly glowed allowing Kanda to see in the dim cave. _"This is where I live. You are the only one that I have ever had here in my home. None of the other mermaids know where I live. It feels strange to be back home after being on land and learning that I am not the only siren any more."_ stated Allen.

*Allen you shouldn't live in fear because of the other mermaids. So they attempted to kill you before and treated you miserably but that shouldn't stop you from being happy.* stated Kanda.

***See Allen, he is telling you the same exact thing that I have been telling you for years now.*** stated Noah. It was getting late as Allen knew that Kanda couldn't stay very long underwater. Allen took Kanda by the hand as the two swam back up to the surface. Both Kanda and Allen broke the surface as a rush of air filled their lungs. The full moon still shown brilliantly in the night sky.

"Thank you Allen for showing me your world. I have never seen any thing so beautiful before. I will always remember this night for as long as I live. I love you Allen with every fiber of my being." stated Kanda as he kissed Allen passionately and aggressively.

NEXT CHAPTER...a night of love making

**Kanda (blushes):** screltfyre...were not doing what I think we are doing next chapter.

**author (grins wickedly):** I am warning you know Kanda you are doing what you think.

**Allen (blushes): ** it makes perfect sense to end a romantic night that way. But won't I get pregnate if we make love?

**author:** I will let the readers be the judge of that. I wasn't planning on it. I was thinking that your cycle is similar to a female and that you can get pregnant when your body go through the cycle. But I am willing to let my readers decide as well.

**Kanda (begs audience):** please for the sake of god don't allow screltfyre do it.

**author (glares at Kanda):** I heard that!

**Allen:** please leave your comments and reviews for the next chapter and tell us what you think.


	14. a night of love making

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda: ** and survey says?

**author:** well I got mixed reviews on that question. But everyone was in agreement for hot and steamy sex.

**Allen:** so what do you plan to do about the answer to the baby question?

**author:** you will have to wait to see what happens as I will not reveal it in this chapter...sorry!

**Kanda: ** well I think we should hold off on the babies for a while.

**Allen:** but Yuu I like the idea of little you and me running around.

**Kanda (blushes): **...

**author: ** warnings...these scene has some graphic natures such as nudity, sex, and language. Please don't read it if you these things offend you.

**Allen: ** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

fourteen - a night of love making

As Kanda and Allen shared their passionate kiss. Allen's body under went the change back into a human form. Kanda scooped Allen up into his arms never breaking the kiss as he carried Allen back to the shore. Love blossomed between the two as they couldn't get enough of each other. Allen blushed as he felt exposed to the world as he had no clothing on allowing Kanda to eye his full nude body as Allen's dick stiffened to an erection. Kanda broke the kiss eying Allen's body sexually as he grabbed Allen's erection once he put Allen down onto his own two feet. Allen moaned in pleasure wanting more.

"Good lord Allen, you are all ready so hard." whispered Kanda sexually. Allen's knees felt weak as he wanted Kanda badly.

_"Yuu...please...I want...you." _Allen moaned. Kanda picked up his shoes before he scooped Allen up into his arms bridal style carrying him off to the out-cove cave where he had once kept Allen. Kanda didn't want to hold back anymore as he wanted Allen as badly as Allen wanted him. Once in the cave, Kanda put down Allen as he began to strip off his wet clothing. Kanda could feel Allen tugging at him pants freeing his cock which sprung to life. Allen growled seductivelly as he knelt down before Kanda taking Kanda's erection into his mouth. Kanda moaned in pleasure as he freed himself from his shirt before kicking off his pants. Allen's lips felt so good on his cock as he wanted more.

"Uh...Allen..." moaned Kanda as he moved to lay Allen down on the ground. Without breaking Allen's stride, Kanda laid down besides Allen in the opposite direction as he took Allen's erection into his mouth. Allen moaned in pleasure as his hips began to buck. Kanda's hips matched his pace as he wanted more of Allen. Kanda wanted to sexually take Allen in every way possible. But at the same time he wanted to be gentle as this was the first time that Kanda has done anything like this (besides in the dream). Kanda felt around for Allen's ass inserting a single finger into Allen's asshole making the mer gasp suddenly forcing the mer to let go of Kanda's erection. Kanda began to move his body kissing his way up to Allen's nipples making the mer moan in pleasure. As Kanda suckled on Allen's nipples he inserted another finger into Allen's ass. Allen moaned loudly as his hips thrashed wildly.

_...Yuu...please...I want...more..._ Allen moaned in his true voice. Kanda could tolerate Allen's true voice since he was a siren too. Kanda stopped suckeling on the hard nipples as he inserted a third finger into Allen's wet and tight ass. Allen gasped loudly as his hands dug into the dirt.

"Is that what you wanted Moyashi? Good lord Allen, your so wet and hard." stated Kanda. Allen moaned as Kanda's hand squeezed his erection. Allen didn't mind if Kanda called him by the nickname that he gave to him before he knew Allen's name. Allen's hips bucked wildly as his voice echoes through the cave.

_...Uh...Yuu...more...please...I...want...you...to...make...me...come..._ Allen moaned. Kanda positioned himself spreading Allen's long slender legs wide as he took out his fingers and incerted in his hard cock. Allen gasped in pleasure and pain. Kanda's strides were smooth and confident. Kanda's own moans matched Allen's.

"...Oh...Allen...you feel...so good..." Kanda moaned. Allen's legs wrapped around Kanda as his left arm transformed into Noah's true form. Both Noah and Mugen (whom laid on the ground) pulsed loudly as Allen's hands wrapped around Kanda. Kanda surged forward hitting Allen's sweat spot as the mer gasped suddenly. Kanda's strides became much rougher. Their skin slapped hard against each other as sweat clinged to their bodies. Noah's claws painfully ripped into Kanda's back. Kanda grabbed Allen's hands holding them down above Allen's head as he thrusted harder into Allen. Both gasped in pleasure and pain as Kanda's cock hit Allen's sweat spot over and over again. Their moans sounded like music.

_Yes...there...please...I...want...to...come..._ Allen moaned.

"...Uh...Allen...my...Moyashi..." moaned Kanda as Allen's legs locked around Kanda. Both thrashed hard to the point of no return as Kanda could feel his siren's mark pulsing hard against his skin. Kanda pounded Allen as he could hear the mer's moans echoing through the cave as warm semen splashed against his body. Allen moaned out Kanda's name as he came. Kanda's body felt hard and hot as he pounded Allen merciously until he could feel all of his muscles tighten as he came inside of Allen. "...Allen..." he moaned as he came. But for some reason Kanda wanted more. Kanda flipped over onto the grass as he held Allen on top of him. Allen leaned in as he kissed Kanda hard and aggressively. Allen's kisses trailed down to Kanda's nipples as Allen's strides were smooth as he suckled on Kanda's nipples. "...Uh...Allen..." moaned Kanda. Once Kanda's muscles stopped throbbing he forced Allen to straddle onto his hands and knees. One hand cupped Allen's erection pumping it as he thrusted his still hardened cock into Allen's ass. The other hand held onto Allen's shoulder. When Kanda hit Allen's sweat spot the mer gasped suddenly panting.

_Yes...there...god...Kanda..._ Allen moaned loudly. Allen's erection throbbed in Kanda's hand as he pumped it. Kanda hit the sweat spot over and over again hard to the point were both of them came at the same time. Both moaned out each other's name before they collapsed in exhaustion. Both Kanda and Allen curled up next to each other holding each other as they fell asleep.

NEXT CHAPTER...THE MILLENIUM GROUP

**Kanda:** ...good lord...

**Allen:** ...my stars...

**author:** I think I came several times while writing and typing this.

**Kanda:** if this doesn't turn on people and make them horny as hell, then I don't know what will

**Allen: ** I am almost afraid to see what happens next.

**author:** please feel free to leave me your comments and reviews. Tell me what you guys think as I welcome all views.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre, you better not have Tyki attack me again.

**Allen:** don't worry Kanda, I will protect you.

**author:** um...don't forget Allen, they are after you too.

**Allen: ** ...


	15. the Millennium group

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda: ** well have you decided yet about the children?

**author: ** you have to see in this chapter. I think that everyone might be somewhat happy with what I did.

**Allen: ** I can't believe that Neko Serena wants to have Tyki get rough with me and have sex with that mer-hunter

**Kanda:** no way...I will not allow Tyki to place one hand on you Allen.

**Allen (blushes):** thanks Yuu...

**author (whispers): **well that's not a bad idea... **(grins wickedly)**

**Allen:** oh no...Yuu, scrletfyre has that look on her face!

**Kanda (pulls out Mugen):** don't even think about it scrletfyre!

**author: ** what...I was just thinking about other things.** (whispers to audience) **yeah right and I am the queen of England.

**Allen:** I still don't trust you.

**Kanda: ** I agree...I am going to keep my eye on you.

**author:** I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

Fifteen - the Millennium group

As Allen and Kanda slept, Allen's body transformed back into mer form as Noah pulled Allen into the nearby pool of water before the left arm transformed back into its normal form. Even the weapons were exhausted in trying to keep their other halves contained. Both weapons were relieved that it wasn't Allen's menstrual cycle yet as they knew that neither Allen nor Kanda were not ready for children just yet. But no doubt remained within the weapons that the Millennium group would begin to make their move.

Meanwhile in a black spiral tower in the next town over, the Millennium group was holding their meeting. Everyone in the Millennium group had dark skin and jet black eyes. Only two of the members actually had golden blond hair where everyone else had raven black hair. A chubby man with round spectacle glasses and a top hat on top of his bald head sat at the head of the table.

"It seems that they have finally come. The sirens have been reborn after our long wait." he stated.

"Lord Earl, how do we know for sure?" asked a young girl.

"Easy my dear Road Kamelot...our newest member Tyki Mikk assures us that he knows whom one of the sirens is as the evidence is quite obvious." replied the Earl as all eyes turned to Tyki.

"Before I was dismissed, it seemed that Prince Yuu Kanda was showing signs of awakening. Please Lord Earl, allow me to deal with the human siren." stated Tyki.

"Very well Tyki. Lulu Bell, go with him and ensure that no one stops you." stated the Earl as the woman with long blond hair nodded her head.

"Lord Earl, can we handle getting the other siren?" asked the twins.

"Of course Jasdevi, he is all yours. Just make sure that you guys bring them back in one piece and unharmed." stated the Earl. Everyone got up from the table as the four left the tower to get the sirens. The Earl smiled wickedly as he hoped that this time nothing will go wrong and that they would finally get what they have been longing for. "Skin Bolic, Sheril Kamelot, Neah Walker, and Road Kamelot...I need for you four to start preparing for the sirens. I want everything ready for when the others come back." stated the Earl as the other members of the Millenium group got up leaving the room. The Earl leaned back in his chair as his smile stretched wider across his face. "Soon very soon the ultimate power shall be ours at long last." stated the Earl.

NEXT CHAPTER...attack on the sirens

**Allen:** hey scrletfyre, I thought that the group is called the Noah Family and the Earl is the Millennium Earl...isn't it?

**author:** yes Allen but since I know that you were accused in the series of being the 13th Noah, I felt that I preferred calling your weapon the "Crowned Clown" Noah...as it sounds more like an actual name.

**Kanda:** much like Mugen...right?

**author:** yes...In this thought I wanted the Earl just to be the Earl as the Millennium part became the name of the group.

**Allen:** oh I see...I just felt that maybe the readers might be as confused as me.

**author:** that's understandable Allen.

**Kanda:** god I am going to hate the next chapter...I didn't want to see Tyki again not after what he did to me last time.

**author: ** sorry Kanda...but I had to do it as he is the one most familiar with you and the castle.

**Allen: ** well please stay tuned to see what happens next.

**Kanda: ** and don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews!


	16. attack on the sirens

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda:** its time that you answered Neko Serena's question.

**author: ** No Allen does not get the monthly bleeds like women do and yes he will lay eggs after being impregnated by Kanda. I haven't worked out all of the details yet on how and when Allen goes through this cycle yet.

**Allen: ** Terra1298 and Aneko are right I am or was accused of being the 14th Noah.

**author:** I know I sometimes read things and write them down quickly and don't manage to make sure my facts are straight.

**Kanda (blushes): ** it seems that a lot of people want me and Allen to have children.

**author:** it will happen Kanda but latter on after a few things happen first.

**Allen (breaths a sigh of relief): **well I am glad that you situated that problem out.

**author: ** there are a few things that I have yet to do to you two that ain't going to be pretty.

**Kanda and Allen (in unison rather angrily): ** ...dam you!

**author:** I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

sixteen - attack on the sirens

Kanda awoke to the sounds of waves crashing upon the shore as the birds chirped loudly. The sunlight beat down into his eyes as he moaned out loud slowly sitting up. He slowly stretched out his body letting out a long yawn. That is when he realized where he was and what he was wearing. Kanda began to flip out as he grabbed his clothing getting dressed as he looked over finding Allen back in his mer form sleeping peacefully in the pool of water besides him. Panic began to kick in as he realized fully what he and Allen did.

'Please God don't tell me that I got him pregnant.' Kanda thought to himself. Kanda could hear dark laughter in the back of his mind which cause him to curse out loud.

***No Yuu...he's not. But I am going to suggest that you talk to your father as you can no longer keep this a secret. We feel that soon the Millennium group will make their move and come after either you and/or Allen.*** replied Mugen.

"Yeah...I know that I have to talk to my father but, it wasn't funny as I thought that I may have actually gotten Allen pregnant." stated Kanda.

***Nope he is jsut exhausted that's why he reverted back into his original form.*** replied Mugen. Kanda rose to his feet once he was fully dressed as he restrapped Mugen to his side. Kanda didn't feel right about leaving Allen alone especially after what Mugen had told him. But Kanda couldn't wait for Allen to wake up or for Lavi to come to the cave. As Kanda proceeded to leave, he litterally ran into Lavi. Lavi looked a bit relieved to see Kanda.

"Please tell me that he is in there." stated Lavi as Kanda nodded his head. "Thank goodness. I am sorry Yuu...I didn't think that he would take off without saying a word." replied Lavi.

"Well last night was a full moon as I could hear Allen singing. So I came down to keep him company." stated Kanda as he kept what he did with Allen a secret because he felt that Lavi didn't need to know that. "Well at least your here now. I need for you to keep an eye on Allen. I need to go and speak with my father and tell him about what I am. Both Noah and Mugen feel that the Millennium group will be coming after us." stated Kanda.

"All right Yuu. Good luck with your father." stated Lavi as Kanda took off for the castle.

Kanda found his father in his private study going over some documents.

"Dad...do you have a minute?" asked Kanda. King Alma looked up at his son as he could almost tell that Kanda was troubled by something.

"For you my son, I always have a minute. Please tell me what is wrong."  
"So you could tell."

"Of course, I am your father. I could always tell when something was troubling you. So what's on your mind?"

"Well it will possibly be easier for me to show you then trying to explain it." replied Kanda as he unsheathed Mugen. Kanda concentrated feeling Mugen pulse in his hands as he felt his powers flowing through out his being as Mugen began to glow transforming into its true form. Parts of Kanda's siren nature became more apparent than before. King Alma didn't seemed shocked by what he was seeing.  
"So...you have finally awaken and you now fully know what you are." replied Alma as Mugen reverted back to its normal form.

"You mean to tell me that you have known all of this time and never said anything!" snapped Kanda.

"It wasn't my place to say anything Yuu. I didn't think that you would awaken as a siren. So who is...?" asked Alma as Kanda turned a bright shade of red.

"...Dad...! I can't believe your asking about that! When did you first know or learn what I am?" asked Kanda trying to change the subject.

"Well the first sign was right after you were born when the sword that you always carry with you magically appeared right besides you. The second sign appeared when you were much younger when you first became sick because of the mer-flesh and scales. That is when your other half took control over your body to tell me what you were. But before he did that, it seemed that some how I knew how to help you when you became sick." replied Alma.

"Oh...sorry dad it was just this is a lot for me to fully understand and all. I just didn't realize that all this time you knew. But if you did why did you try to get me to marry?" asked Kanda.

"To be honest with you it is because he told me that there weren't very many other sirens out there. I also didn't think that you would truly awaken as a siren." replied Alma. Kanda never said anything more as he began to feel sick as he suddenly collapsed onto his knees gasping for air. "Yuu...are you all right?" asked his father. The door to Alma's personal study was kicked in as both Lulu Bell and Tyki Mikk entered the room. "What's the meaning of this? What do you think you are doing Tyki?" asked Alma as he armed himself with one of his swords.

"We have come for Prince Kanda. The Earl wants him in order to get the power that the sirens have." replied Tyki.

"You will not take my son!" shouted out Alma angerily.

"Its not like you have a choice old man." replied Lulu Bell. Both Lulu Bell and Tyki moved to attack Alma and to secure Kanda. Kanda managed to pull Mugen out of its sheath.

'I can't let them get me or to hurt my father.' Kanda thought to himself as he used his powers to cause an earthquake. The attacking Millennium members realized what was going on as Kanda wearily got up to his feet. "I won't let you do this. As long as I live and breathe, I won't allow you guys to have your way." gasped Kanda. He focused his energy into Mugen unleashing it into its true form. Kanda knew that this was going to tire him out as he could all ready feel the strain on his powers because of the smell of dead mer-flesh and scales. But he couldn't let the smell of dead mermaids get to him. Kanda could feel Mugen pulse loudly in his hands as the sword's power coursed through his body.

***Yuu...I am giving you every bit of power that I have. You better not get caught by the Millennium group.*** stated Mugen.

*I don't plan on it besides I owe Tyki a little pay back from last time.* replied Kanda as he unleashed Mugen's power. Both Lulu Bell and Tyki looked surprised to see Kanda fighting back. "I won't allow you to do this as I will use every bit of my power to protect myself and the ones that I care about." stated Kanda as the castle shook wildly. Fire encased around Mugen and Kanda showing that they meant business.

"Tyki let's go, we won't be able to get him this way, he is far too powerful." stated Lulu Bell.

"This isn't over by a long shot my prince." stated Tyki as he blew a kiss at Kanda. Kanda unleashed the fire as the blast headed straight for Tyki giving him second degree burns on his back and part of his arm before he and Lulu Bell managed to flee from the castle. Once they were gone, Kanda collapsed onto the ground as Mugen transformed back into its normal shape. Kanda was out cold as King Alma tended to his son.

NEXT CHAPTER...Allen's torture

**Allen (in shock):** ...what! Who is torturing me? Is it Kanda?

**author (snickers):** you wish Allen!

**Kanda (angrily draws out Mugen. shouting): ** ...scrletfyre!

**author (curses):** oh no...now wait a minute Kanda before you get all violent and stuff, its part of the plot as Mugen and Noah did warn you about the Millenium group.

**Kanda: ** I still don't like the idea of any one harming Allen in any way shape or form.

**Allen: ** I am against it as well.

**author:** well sorry guys but you have no say in this as I am going to do it. It is all part of the bigger picture.** (whispers) **by the way thanks Neko Serena for that idea as I am going to use it in the next chapter!

**Allen (pouting):** I still don't like this.

**Kanda:** whomever it is Allen, I will make sure that I will hurt them badly for hurting and torturing you.

**Allen (hugs Kanda as he turns beat red):** thank you Yuu...

**author: ** get a room you two! ** (turns to audience) **Please leave your comments and reviews as I always look forward to hearing what you guys think!


	17. Allen's torture

Moonlight Siren

**author (gagging): ** ...

**Allen: ** are you all right screltfyre?

**Kanda (slaps author across the back): ** breathe...

**author (turns and glares at Kanda):** I wasn't choking Yuu...I was just in shock at how many reviews I have.

**Allen (whistles): ** wow...88 reviews!

**Kanda:** is that good?

**author:** of course it is. I mean this is my first real attempt at a YAOI story.

**Allen: ** well I think you are doing well so far scrletfyre.

**author (hugs Allen):** thanks Allen. I also want to thank Neko Serena for her idea and allowing me to use it.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_

seventeen - Allen's torture

Several hours later, Lavi returned to the castle bruised and beaten badily. The Millennium group had managed to capture and sacure Allen. Lavi was no match for the two as he was just an ordinary human. Lavi hoped and prayed that Kanda was safe. When he arrived at the castle, it was on high alert. Lavi collapes a couple of yards short of the castle. Several of the guards spotted him as they ran to his aid.

"Bookman...what happened?" asked one of the guards.

"Have to warn Prince Kanda...he was taken. I couldn't protect him." stated Lavi weakly before he lost consciousness.

Allen awoke finding himself in unfamiliar territory. Allen could feel a burning sensation against his skin as his hands were bound to the back of him as a gag was strapped across his mouth. Noah pulsed painfully knowing full well were they were at.

***Dam it...the Millennium group have managed to capture us. This ain't good Allen, they had managed to seal our powers so we won't be able to escape. The only thing I can do is speak ****with you mentally.*** stated Noah. Allen flicked his tail getting to a more comfortable position in order to get a clear view of what was going on. Allen could see a group of dark looking humans standing around the tank that they had put him in.

"Ah...so you're finally awake. Welcome young siren to our home. You will aid us in getting what we want." stated the Earl. Noah cursed as Allen glared at the Millennium group hating feeling powerless. The Earl turned to his group smiling. "It might take me a while to get him to assume his human form but, in the mean time, he is off limits." stated the Earl. There was one human in the group whom stared angrily at Allen as Allen could feel this intense hatred coming from the man. "Speaking of which where is the other siren?" asked the Earl.

"We couldn't get to him Lord Earl, he was far too powerful for us even with his weakness hampering him." replied Lulu Bell.

"Well at least we have his mate as he will come to us in due time." replied the Earl with a sinister smile stretched across his face which sent chills up and down Allen's spine. A part of him was grateful that Kanda was safe but he was also fearful of what this group was going to do to him.

Several hours later, Tyki stood outside of Allen's tank as the white merman was sleeping as he glared at the merman with hate filled eyes.

"So your the one whom has taken Prince Kanda from me. What is it that he sees within you that attracts him. He was supposed to be mine but instead you came along and tore him away." snarled Tyki as in his hands he held a live electrical wire. Tyki climbed up the stairs to Allen's tank dropping the wire into the water. The live electrical voltage shocked Allen awake as he wanted to scream but couldn't. Thousands of volts of electricity ran through Allen's body as he writhed in pain. The wire was then yanked out of the tank as Tyki looked pleased about what he just did. As Tyki left Allen, he cried to himself wishing that he had the strength and power to escape the Millennium group.

Several hours later, the Millennium group surrounded Allen's tank as in the Earl's hands he held a large sword. Fear stretched across Allen's face not knowing what the group was planning.

"Now...the ritual can begin." stated the Earl as he pointed the sword at Allen's tank. All of the Millennium group began to chant in a strange language as their voices rose. Allen could feel his body transforming into its human form as he tried to resist the transformation. Without Noah's help, he couldn't fight against it for long as he painfully reverted to his human form. A large net lifted Allen up from the tank and brought him out before the group. Allen gasped suddenly as he was lifted to his feet by a large bulky human. Allen was carried over to a set of hanging chains that fell from the ceiling. Allen's hands was hooked up above his head as his nude body dangled several inches above the floor. "Tyki, I believe that you wanted first crack at the siren." stated the Earl.

"Yes, Lord Earl." replied Tyki bowing his head.

"You have one hour Tyki." stated the Earl. Fear welled in Allen's eyes as Tyki grinned wickedly. All of the other Millennium members left the room leaving Tyki with Allen. Tyki went over grabbing a whip as Allen struggled to get free. Tyki whipped the whip across Allen's back hard as tears formed in Allen's eyes.

"Your not going anywhere, not until I had my way with you." stated Tyki as he whipped Allen again. Allen choked on the gag that kept him from using his voice. Every time Tyki brought the whip down across Allen's back his whole body would tense up as he wanted to scream as tears came pouring down his face. Allen then could feel something warm and hard press through his asshole. Allen's eyes went wide as this person was physically raping him. Allen could feel Noah pulsing angrily as Tyki continued to rate and beat Allen to the point of exhaustion. When Tyki was done he pulled up his pants before he splashed scolding hot water on Allen. The hot water burned his skin as Allen shrieked against the gag. "I won't be truly satisfied until I have killed you. Your scales shall fetch a worthy price as they are unique. I won't allow Kanda to have you not when he has somebody like me." stated Tyki as he ran a sharp knife across Allen's chest. It was the same knife that Tyki used to strip the scales off of the mermaid as Allen could smell the mix of blood, fish, and ocean on the knife. Allen knew that Tyki meant every word. Tyki then left the room as Allen went limp in his chains crying. His whole entire body was sore from the torture that he just went through.

_*Help me Yuu...please come and save me.* _Allen cried.

NEXT CHAPTER...rescue party

**Kanda:** is Tyki obsessed much?

**Allen (crying): ** why me...why did he beat me up and physically abuse me?

**Kanda (holds Allen in a tight hug): ** there, there Allen everything will be all right.

**author: ** sorry Allen but Tyki is obsessed with having Yuu as his wife as he will do everything and anything to make sure that nobody stands in his way.

**Kanda:** but I don't care or even love Tyki.

**author: ** yes, I am aware of that Kanda. But you have to admit that this give a good twist into the story.

**Allen:** but the cost is my backside and sanity. That's not fair scrletfyre!

**author: ** I never said it was going to be.

**Kanda:** don't worry Allen, I will be mounting a rescue party to come and save you.

**Allen (cheers):** yeah!

**Lavi:** how is it that the two members of the Millennium group managed to overpower me and get Allen?

**author:** well you will have to stay tuned to the next chapter to find that out.

**Kanda:** please don't forget to leave your comments and reviews!


	18. rescue party

Moonlight Siren

**Allen: ** why was it that I was tortured and raped the last chapter by Tyki?

**Kanda:** yeah why is that scrletfyre?

**author:** I told you guys that Neko Serena suggested it so I used it. So if you want to blame anyone blame her!

**Lavi: ** Allen you weren't the only one whom got beat up on.

**author:** sorry Lavi but I felt that they had a better chance on overpowering you to get Allen then they did of getting Kanda.

**Kanda:** well you better correct this right away scrletfyre.

**author: ** don't worry Kanda you will save the day as you will go and rescue Allen.

**Kanda:** good!

**Lavi:** I am coming too Yuu!

**Allen:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech]

eighteen - rescue party

Kanda awoke suddenly finding himself under water. Pain riddled his body as he knew that Allen needed his help. Kanda slowly rose to the surface as he found himself within the castle's pool. Kanda could see several guards on guard which brought a questioning look to Kanda's face. Mugen sat in its sheath besides the pool as well as a towel. Kanda slowly climbed out of the pool as one of the guards noticed that he was awake.

"Go and tell King Alma that Prince Kanda is awake." stated one of the guards. One of the other guards took off as Kanda dried off restrapping Mugen to his side. The sword pulsed lightly in Kanda's hands.

***How are you feeling Yuu?*** asked Mugen.

*Better but why do I have this bad feeling that something happened to Allen?* asked Kanda. Mugen didn't reply as the guard returned with King Alma and a bruised up Lavi. When Kanda saw his friend, he knew then that something has happened to Allen.

"Thank goodness that you are all right Yuu. You had us all worried." stated King Alma.

"How long was I out for?" Was Kanda's first question.

"Two days." replied his father. This didn't seem to shock Kanda.

"I am sorry Yuu...I couldn't stop them from taking Allen." stated Lavi.

"Don't worry Lavi, I will rescue him from the Millennium group." stated Kanda.

"Not alone your not. You barely managed to drive them off last time. I don't want you to go in alone. Please allow me the chance to put together a rescue party to accompany you." stated King Alma. Kanda wasn't going to argue with his father.

"All right father." stated Kanda as he tried his best to control his emotions. If the Millennium group harmed one hair on Allen's head, he swore that he would make them pay one hundred fold. King Alma left with the guards leaving Kanda with Lavi. "You look like hell Lavi." stated Kanda.

"We can't all heal like you do Kanda. I am a bit surprised that you didn't appear shocked to find guards watching over you while you were submerged in the water." stated Lavi.

"I suppose that I knew that my father told everyone about what I am. There is no longer a need to keep this a secret." replied Kanda as he patted Lavi on the back. Warm healing energy lept from Kanda's fingers into Lavi healing his friends wounds. Both looked surprised at this.

"I didn't know that you could do that." stated Lavi.

"Neither did I." replied Kanda.

***Don't be surprised Yuu, there are a lot of powers you didn't realize that you have that you haven't fully tapped into.*** replied Mugen.

*Mugen is there a way for me not to end up sick everytime I come into contact with or smell dead mermaids?" asked Kanda mentally.

***Not totally but for the first time you fought against the symptions when you and your father was in danger. But the strain from fighting against it gets to you after a while.* **replied Mugen.

After several hours King Alma had assembled a rescue party to accompany his son to help him rescue the other siren.

"Please make sure that you come back safely. I really want to meet this other siren." stated King Alma.

"I will convey your wishes to Allen. I just hope that we aren't too late." replied Kanda as he was being accompanied by two generals Cross Marian and Froi Tiedoll, three guards Daisya Barry, Suman Dark, and Lavi Bookman. Everyone mounted their horses as Kanda took the lead. *Mugen...can you guide us to where they are keeping Allen?* asked Kanda.

***I will try. It seems as if they found a way to seal Allen's and Noah's powers.*** replied Mugen. A bright light floated before Kanda landing on his horses head.

[Please allow me to guide you Prince Yuu Kanda and Mugen.] stated the light as a small fairy appeared within the light as both of her hands looked like weapons.

***Fo...is that you?*** asked Mugen as the fairy nodded her head.

[The gods sent me to help you. We must hurry before it is too late!] stated Fo.

*Then please lead the way!* replied Kanda as the fairy flew off. 'Wait for me Allen, I am on my way!' Kanda thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER...black tower

**Lavi:** you didn't explain how I managed to get over powered by the Millennium group.

**author:** I felt that I would leave that for the next chapter when you guys enter the black tower home of the Millennium group.

**Kanda:** first mermaids and now fairies! Is there anything else that you are going to through into this?

**author:** I don't know. I had to figure a way for you to find out where to go and with Allen's powers sealed up you can't get in contact with him.

**Allen: ** I hope that this help gets here soon. I don't want for Tyki to touch me again.

**author:** sorry Allen, I can't promise that Tyki won't try to kill you.

**Allen (cries): ** no...please don't scrletfyre.

**Kanda (grabs Allen holding onto him): ** don't worry Allen, I will save you as I will not allow you to die.

**Lavi:** please leave us your comments and reviews and tell us what you think!


	19. black tower

Moonlight Siren

**author: ** wow...I am one review away from 100. (starts to cry) You love me, you all really love me!

**Kanda (growls):** is that really necessary?

**author (wipes away the tears): ** not really, I am just a bit shocked though. I have never had so many reviews for one story before.

**Lavi: ** some of them felt that the last chapter was far too short.

**author:** I know Lavi as I just wanted to introduce whom was in the rescue party. I haven't planned on how long this story was going to be so I will write until I can't write any more.

**Allen: ** you are planning on having Yuu rescue me?

**author:** of course. But I have to build it up to it as I just can't have him rush in and save the day, it would be too easy.

**Kanda: ** I like the sounds of that.

**Lavi (laughs):** I know you would. But this is scrletfyre's show as she is the one calling the shots.

**author (looks proud): ** why thank you Lavi...I am glad that someone appreciates me.

**Kanda (growls):** just as long as I can physically harm Tyki...I don't care what you do.

**Allen:** any way on with the story. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech]

nineteen - black tower

The fairy Fo lead Kanda and his group to the hideout of the Millennium group which had captured Allen. Kanda was bound and determined to get Allen back. Kanda hoped and prayed that Allen was all right. His horse was stopped suddenly by General Cross Marian.

"Prince Kanda...perhaps this is the best time for us to rest up and to allow Lavi Bookman to tell us what he encountered when he fought against the Millennium group to protect the other siren." stated Marian. Kanda knew that Marian spoke the truth. At the moment he had barely held his own against them when they attacked him and his father. All Kanda knew was that one of them was a former mer-hunter Tyki Mikk whom was completely obsessed with Kanda. Kanda just nodded his head as he got off of his horse. The others followed suit as Fo flew over landing onto Kanda's right shoulder sitting down. Everyone was a bit shocked to see the fairy.

"Kanda...who in the world or what in the world is that?" asked Daisya Barry.

[I happen to have a name! I am Fo, a fairy guide sent by the gods to help.] answered Fo.

"They didn't mean to upset you Fo. It is just until recently most of them wouldn't have known that there are more supernatural things out there that we didn't know about." stated Kanda.

[That's understandable.] replied Fo.

"All right Bookman...tell us what happened." stated Froi Tiedoll.

"I had known for a while know Kanda's secret as I was asked to look after the other siren whom is a merman named Allen. We kept him in a near by out-cove close to the ocean after Kanda had found him injured. Much like Kanda can take on a partial mer-form, Allen can become human as he often feeds on moonlight for his power. Kanda had asked me to watch after Allen while he went to speak with his father to tell him about what he was." stated Lavi as he took a long breath before he continued on. "A couple of hours later two dark skinned males entered the cave. They looked to be twins except one had blond hair while the other had black hair. Their skin is a similar color to Tyki's. They entered the cave claiming that they had come to collect Allen for the Lord Earl. I wouldn't allow them to take Allen, not without a fight. These twins seemed to have a strange power as they used some sort of magical power on me as they blasted me with it. While one of them kept me busy, the other grabbed Allen. Every time I tried to fight them, I was thrown back either by their power or by their fist. They were incredibly powerful and strong. After they got Allen, they vanished in a bright flash of light. I became incredibly concerned that they also came after or was going after Kanda as I headed back to the castle to warn him." replied Lavi.

"So what do we know about this Millennium group?" asked Suman Dark.

"They are after the powers contained within the sirens to further their goals." replied Kanda.

[That's only a fraction of their plan. They believe that the powers contained within the sirens is theirs as they wish to dominate the world. But the sirens are created by the gods as they are to protect the world and the elements as there has never been more than two of them. The two are always born opposite of one another as they each control two different elements. The two are also destined to become mates.] stated Fo.

"Fo...do we stand a chance in stopping them?" asked Tiedoll.

[Ordinary humans wouldn't stand much of a chance alone with the Millennium group. But that's part of the reason to why I am here. I was to help guide you to their hideout and to also to temporarily give you some power to allow you to help Kanda. It will be mostly up to Kanda and Allen to stop the leader of the Millennium group.] replied Fo. Kanda got up onto his feet as he mounted his horse. Everyone else did the same as Fo lept off of Kanda's shoulder flying on ahead of the group.

"Let's get going!" stated Kanda.

Several hours later...Kanda and his group arrived at the black tower. Just by looking at the tower, Kanda had a very bad feeling about this place. Somewhere inside of the black tower they had Allen. Kanda was determined to get Allen back and to stop the Millennium group. Before the group entered the tower, Fo used her powers to give Cross Marian, Froi Tiedoll, Lavi Bookman, Daisya Barry, and Suman Dark some power that would allow them to fight against the Millennium group on equal grounds.

NEXT CHAPTER...many fights

**Lavi (angrily):** Jesus...it sounds like I was of no help in protecting Allen.

**author:** be grateful Lavi that allowed you to walk away bruised and battered as they would of killed you.

**Lavi (gulps):** yeah...thanks.

**Kanda (grips Mugen):** they have Allen as I will stop at nothing to see that I will get my Moyashi back from them.

**Allen (****angrily****): ** Kanda what did I tell you about the nickname?

**Kanda (bashfully):** only when where alone and making love.

**author: ** all right...way too much information. What you two do in your private time, we don't need to know.

**Allen and Kanda:** ...

**author:** I will have many fights break out in the tower as I haven't figured out the match up just yet as I do plan to have Kanda face against Tyki and both Allen and Kanda to face against the Earl. **(turns to readers) **If you guys have any suggestions...I would love to hear them.

**Allen:** you can put it in your review or email scrletfyre directly. We do want to hear your suggestions as we will use them.

**Lavi:** so don't be afraid to leave your comments and reviews!


	20. many fights part one

Moonlight Siren

**author:** special thanks to NinjaPandaDGM for getting back to me about the match ups as I had to break up the fights into two parts. I used some of their suggestions for the first couple of fights.

**Kanda:** but we all ready know that I plan to fight against the Earl and Tyki.

**author:** I am aware of that as that I what I had planned.

**Allen:** the sooner you get me the hell out of here the better.

**author:** we are working on it Allen.

**Lavi:** I can't wait to see whom I am up against.

**author:** please note that the attacks that I am using are of my own design as they are not associated with the any of characters and/or the D. Gray-man series.

**Allen:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty - many fights part one

As Kanda and his group entered the black tower, the Earl seemed aware that the other siren was there. A broad smile stretched across his face.

"He's here! Go my friends and delay the humans that is with him. Tyki stay here and keep an eye on the Moonlight Siren. I don't want the human siren to get to him before I can finish with what I have to do." stated the Earl.

"Yes Lord Earl." stated Tyki bowing his head. Allen was still in human form dangling from the chains. His body was bruised, battered, and bleeding from the never ending torture that he was put through thanks to the Earl and Tyki. Allen was half way conscious when he heard that Kanda was there to save him. Allen wished that he could use his powers to warn Kanda that it was a trap.

_'Please be careful Yuu.'_ Allen thought to himself before he had lost consciousness.

Kanda and his group headed up the stairs of the black tower. They knew that the Millennium group would try to stop them from reaching Allen. As they reached the first level, Kanda stopped suddenly grabbing a firm hold of Mugen as he began to feel sick to his stomach as the smell of dead mer-flesh drifted up his nose. Up ahead on the first landing was a large and bulky member of the Millennium group, Skin Bolic.

"You will not get past me. I will make sure that the Earl will get the human siren." stated Skin Bolic. Kanda would have rushed the Millennium member when he felt someone put his hand over his as he was about ready to draw out Mugen.

"Leave this one to me Prince Kanda. You should save your strength for their leader." stated Suman Dark as he stepped forward before the prince. Suman may not look like he could stand a chance against Bolic but he was willing to try. Bolic laughed at Suman while flexing his muscles.

"You honestly think that you stand a chance against me...human?" asked Bolic as Suman tugged at the gloves on his hand making them tighter on his hands.

"We won't know unless I try." replied Suman as Kanda tapped him on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Good luck Suman." stated the prince as the two retracted their hands as Kanda stepped back with the rest of the group. Suman took a fighting stance as he knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat Bolic in a test of strength as he hoped that whatever power Fo gave them would help. Bolic moved as he charged at Suman putting his weight and strength behind his power. Suman quickly dodged out of the way as Bolic's attack collided with a wall putting a large hole in it.

'Any closer and I would be dead. No matter what, I can't allow him to hit me.' Suman thought to himself as he charged Bolic as he kicked in the back of Bolic's knees bringing the large beast down. Bolic tried to swing his fist around to catch Suman but the human proved far more nimble than him as he dodged the arm. Suman grappled the arm as he pulled with all of his weight and strength to flip and slam Bolic down onto the ground. Bolic looked up in discuss finding it hard to believe that a human had this much power. Bolic attempted to kick Suman as the human back flipped out of the way. Bolic climbed back to his feet looking at Suman angrily

"I won't be made a fool by a human!" growled Bolic angrily as he gathered up his magic power before he unleashed the blast at Suman. Suman dodged the attack as it blew out another section of the wall.

'Good lord...Lavi wasn't kidding when he said that they held a strange power. All right Gods...if you are helping me out and stuff...now would be a good time to help me out.' Suman thought to himself as he continued to dodge Bolic's attacks.

"Dam it...hold still!" growled Bolic angrily as he charged at Suman with his power in his hand. Suman knew that if that attack hit him then he was a dead man. Suddenly Suman could feel it in his left arm, a strange power surging into his body as a weapon magically formed on his arm. Words came to his mind as he pointed his arm like a cannon at Bolic.

"TEMPLAR WINDS!" shouted out Suman as strong destructive winds blasted out of the weapon heading straight for Bolic. The winds easily picked up the Millennium member tossing him around like a rag doll. Suman wasn't finished by a long shot. "WIND BLADES SLASH!" snapped Suman as razor sharp blades of wind cut up Bolic before the winds slammed him down to the ground hard. The winds slowly dispersed as the Millennium member looked up at Suman as he tried to make it back up to his feet.

"Lord Earl...I have failed!" Bolic moaned before he crashed back to the ground. His body then began to dissolve away in black smoke as Suman gripped his weapon arm walking back to the group. He was physically exhausted as the weapon never vanished from his arm.

[Are you going to be all right Suman?] asked Fo as Suman just nodded his head yes. [Then let's hurry!] she stated.

The group hurried up to the next level to find a blond haired and dark skin woman awaiting for them.

"I am actually surprised that you managed to defeat Skin Bolic. You won't be so lucky against me." stated Lulu Bell. Suman's arm still throbbed from his battle against Bolic as this time Cross Marian stepped forward.

"My lady...perhaps you can do me the honor and fight me." stated Cross as he took out his weapon which was a collapsible scythe "No one interfere as this fight is between me and the lady." stated Cross. The group stepped back as Lulu Bell's nails lengthened into razor sharp claws. Without saying a single word the two charged at each other as their weapons collided in a shower of sparks.

"You are pretty good for a human." stated Lulu Bell.

"Like wise my lady." replied Cross as the two parried the blows. Cross wouldn't hold back even if this was a woman. Then again Suman's battle with Bolic proved that these members of the Millennium group could be killed. Cross just had to be careful of Lulu Bell's magic. Cross watched Lulu Bell's movements carefully through his one good eye as Lulu Bell tried to swipe at him from his blind side. Cross quickly dodged the attack leaping out of the way.

"Smart for a human too. You know how to constipate for your blind side. But it won't be enough to stop me." replied Lulu Bell as she licked her lips. Lulu Bell gathered up her power as she charged at Cross. The Millennium member moved quickly as one minute she was in front of Cross, then the next she was behind him. She managed to claw at Cross leaving deep bloody slashes down his back. Cross swung around quickly dodging while bringing up his scythe to meet Lulu Bell's claws before she could swipe at him again. Sparks rained as the claws and scythe meet. Lulu Bell swung around disappearing for a brief minute. As if he knew it was coming, Cross back flipped out of the way avoiding Lulu Bell's nails. Deep slashes penetrated the wall as the wall began to dissolve away. Lulu Bell's claws became laced with acid. Lulu Bell tried to blast Cross with an acid blast as he narrowly avoided it as another part of the wall was dissolved away.

'Her claws and blasts of acid are far too deadly for me to risk getting hit. I don't think that I can even dodge them forever as she has the speed of a cheetah as my eye can't catch up with her movements.' Cross thought to himself but he was determined to not allow some woman get the better of him. Cross then could feel it as the air around him became electrified with power. He could feel a strong electrical charge gathering within him and his scythe As Lulu Bell charged at him again, Cross swung his scythe around.

"THUNDER SYTHE!" he snapped as his scythe changed its shape as electrical energy lept from the scythe straight for Lulu Bell. No matter where Lulu Bell dodged too, the electrical blast followed her. The blast then hit her dead center sending thousands of volts of electrical energy through her body. Cross wasn't finished yet as he gathered all of the electrical energy he could muster into his scythe "LIGHTNING FLASH CUT!" he snapped as he charged at Lulu Bell bringing the scythe down cutting the woman completely in half as the electrical energy turned her body to ash. Cross then collapsed down onto his knees as Kanda came up behind him. Kanda placed his hands onto Marian's wounds as magical energy lept from Kanda's fingers into the general healing the wounds that he had received from Lulu Bell's claws. Marian's scythe still remained in its new shape and form as the general allow the prince to help him back up to his feet.

Kanda and his group headed up to the third level as they had no clue to how many levels laid within the tower and/or how many Millennium members there was. As they cleared the third level...it seemed that a small child awaited for them.

"I am a bit surprised that you guys made it this far. It seems that the gods must be helping you as that fairy must have given you some powers to combat us." stated Road Kamelot.

"Where is Allen?" asked Kanda angrily

"Is that his name? I think right now either Tyki or the Earl is having their way with him." replied Road laughing. Upon hearing this, Kanda gripped Mugen as he could feel the sword pulsing angrily Lavi stepped forward drawing out his war hammer.

"Don't sink to their level Yuu. We will rescue Allen. You save your fight for this Earl and Tyki. I will deal with this child." stated Lavi.

"Are you certain Lavi?" asked Kanda as Lavi nodded his head yes. Kanda withdrew his hand from Mugen as he stepped back towards the rest of the group while Road looked at Lavi playfully.

"Please don't hurt me sir...I am only a little girl." stated Road.

"Not going to happen." replied Lavi.

"Well you can't blame me for trying." Road stated with a smile before she reached into her pockets pulling out small cherry bombs. Lavi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Road threw several of the cherry bombs at Lavi forcing him to dodge the bombs. The bombs proved to be very destructive as one wrong move would prove to be Lavi's last. Lavi managed to dodge every one of the cherry bombs that Road had on hand. "Wow you humans are definitely nimble and quick. But let's see you dodge these ones." she stated with a snap of her fingers creating softball sized bombs. Lavi smiled as he gripped his war hammer like a baseball bat.

"Let's see your best pitch!" he stated as Road glared at him angrily as she threw the bombs at him. Lavi managed to hit every bomb clear out of the building causing them to explode outside. This caused Road to become enraged as she gathered her power into her fists.  
"Stop playing with me!" she roared charging at Lavi. Lavi had to elude her fists as they charged the air into bombs.

'Jesus Christ...this kid definitely likes to make things blow up.' Lavi thought to himself as he dodged Road's attacks. Lavi could feel this heat burning within his body as he could see flames engulfing his war hammer as it began to change its shape. Words came to his mind as flames began to dance around him absorbing the heat from Road's bombs rendering them useless. "FIRE WAVE!" snapped Lavi as he whipped the war hammer smacking Road as she lept at him. Fire engulfed the girl as she screamed out in pain. A red hot fire symbol suddenly appeared on the war hammer. "FLAME STAMP SMASH!" he snapped as he brought the war hammer down hard on top of Road killing her as nothing remained left of her but ash.

NEXT CHAPTER... many fights part two

**Lavi:** play with fire and bombs you are bound to get burned.

**Kanda:** wow Lavi...I guess you showed her!

**author: ** I still like how you played baseball with the bombs.

**Lavi:** yeah that was neat!

**Allen: ** when are we going to get around to saving me?

**author: ** well the group do have to make their way to the top of the tower where your being kept as the journey will not be an easy one.

**Allen (sighs):** I hope they get here soon.

**Kanda:** don't worry Allen we will make it up there after we defeat every member of the Millennium group.

**Lavi:** yeah...just how many more are we talking about?

**author (smiles wickedly): ** wouldn't you like to know!

**Allen: ** please leave your comments and reviews as we want to hear what you think!


	21. many fights part two

Moonlight Siren

**author:** thank you NinjaPandaDGM for your comment. I do listen to my readers ideas and suggestions when I ask for them as it helps me out with the story.

**Allen:** scrletfyre...sometimes your too good to be true.

**author (laughs): ** why thank you Allen.

**Kanda:** just how many more fights are we talking about?

**Lavi: ** lets see we killed three of them as you have the two bigger bosses to face...

**author:** three more in this section alone. I seemed to be in the flow for writing these fight scenes down.

**Allen:** I can't wait anymore...scrletfyre let the group get there to rescue me!

**author: ** I am working on it Allen. Please note that the attacks that I am using are of my own design as they are not associated with the any of characters and/or the D. Gray-man series.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Lavi:** now onto the fights part two!

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

Twenty One - many fights part two

After Lavi's battle against Road, Kanda and his group moved onto the next level. So far they had defeated three Millennium members as they knew that their leader the Earl and Tyki Mikk still remained somewhere within the tower. Despite the sick feeling that Kanda had, he pushed on as he needed to get to Allen no matter what, especially after what Road had told them.

*Hang on Allen...we are almost there.* Kanda stated telepathically as they made their way up to the fourth level. Once again another member of the Millennium group was waiting for them.

"Congratulations on making it this far but I am afraid that I can not allow you any further." stated Neah Walker. This time Froi Tiedoll stepped forward.

"Everyone has said the same thing to us before but we have managed to defeat them." stated Tiedoll as he unsheathed his twin swords holding one in each hand. Neah took off the large ax that was strapped across her back (I wasn't sure if Neah was a guy or a girl, so I decided to go girl as it all equals out when you think of who is in the Millennium group). Neither one of them said a word as they charged at each other. Their weapons collided in a shower of sparks as they parried their blows. Neah attacked Tiedoll viciously as the general managed to dodge or parry some of those strikes. Neah snarled as she began to pool her power into her ax as she swung at Tiedoll. Tiedoll managed to leap out of the way avoiding getting hit with her power as the ax left a large slash mark in one of the walls. The wall began to freeze up on contact. Tiedoll cursed to himself as he knew if that ax and her power hit him, it was over with. Lavi's new powers would have made short work of the ice queen but he was still recovering from his battle with Road. Tiedoll dodged Neah's attacks as she even tried to blast him with her ice blasts. 'I can't keep dodging her forever.' Tiedoll thought to himself. That's when he could feel it, a power flowing through out his entire being. His swords began to transform as they radiated a bright light. Words came to Tiedoll's mind as he gripped his swords. Neah came leaping at him with an ice blast in hand before Tiedoll swung his swords. "BRIGHT BLAST!" he snapped as bright light shot from out of his swords straight at Neah. The light blasted Neah sending her flying back as she slammed hard against a wall. Before Neah had a chance to counter, Tiedoll moved. "LAZER LIGHT BEAM!" he snapped again swinging his swords as a bright beam of light completely destroyed Neah as nothing remained left of her. Tiedoll's swords still remained in their new form much like Suman's arm, Marian's scythe, and Lavi's hammer. "Let's continued on." stated Tiedoll.

The group reached the fifth level as they were once again greeted by another member of the Millennium group. Daisya Barry stepped forth this time.

"I guess it's my turn." stated Daisya as he took out his weapon which was two palm-sized balls attacked to a long chain, one at each end.

"I hope that you can offer me a good fight human." replied Sheril Kamelot with a smile stretched across her face as all of the plants in the room seemed to come to life. Sheril moved her arms in swift movements as Daisya whipped his ball-chain around keeping some what on the defense as once in a while he swung to strike Sheril. Sheril used the plants to act like a shield as Daisya knew that he had to beware as some of the plants were either poisonous and/or man-eaters Sheril smiled even more as she charged at Daisya with her power in her hand while she attacked with the plants. This forced Daisya to dodge as the hits would possibly prove to be very fatal.

'This ain't good. She seems almost as lethal as the one Lavi fought with.' Daisya thought to himself as one of the mat-eating plants managed to get a swipe of him. Daisya screamed out in pain as he whipped his weapon around to destroy the plant. 'If I get hit again...I'm done for. Please gods, I am far too young too die.' Daisya thought to himself. Suddenly it seemed that he could hear things a lot more clearly than before as it seemed that sound vibrated around him Words came to his mind as his weapon vibrated in his hands as it began to change its shape. "CLARITY BELL!" Daisya snapped as he whipped his weapon as the two balls at the end of the chain emitted a high frequency sound which caused the plants and Sheril to shriek out in pain. Daisya wasn't finished as he whipped his weapon at Sheril. "SONIC SOUND WAVE!" he snapped as a high pitch wave of sound blasted Sheril causing her and the plants to explode. Daisya then collapsed onto his knees as Kanda came up and laid his healing hands on Daisya's wounds. Everyone's ears seemed to be ringing as Daisya's weapon now laid in its new form within Daisya's hands.

After the battle with Sheril, the group continued onto the next level. Just as they reached the sixth level, there waiting for them were the twins which Lavi had fought against once before.

"We are Jasdevi. You have fought against all of the rest, now you face the best!" stated the twins Jasdero and David. The two generals stepped forward as they could tell that everyone but Kanda was still visibly somewhat exhausted from their fights with the Millennium members. Both Cross Marian and Froi Tiedoll felt that they had enough energy and power to fight the twins. Both generals held their altered weapons in hand.

"If we defeat you, you will tell us were we can find the merman." stated Tiedoll. Jasdevi looked at each other then the generals before they broke out in laughter.

"That is if you can defeat us. One alone wasn't enough to stop us from getting the Moonlight Siren. What do you think the odds are that two together can defeat us?" asked Jasdevi in unison.

"We shall see as Tiedoll and I are the highest raking generals in the king's army." stated Cross as Jasdevi laughed again.

"Oh...we are shaking in our boots." they replied in unison rather playfully. Both Cross and Tiedoll moved attacking the twins. The twins dodged the generals attacks as they pulled their weapons out as there weapons were similar to Marian's weapon as they wielded double ended collapsible spears. Sparks rained from the weapons as they collided as Cross tried to get his electrical energy to blast one or both of the twins. Jasdevi easily dodged the blasts laughing. "Come on...you can do better than that!" stated the twins playfully as Tiedoll's twin light swords glowed incredibly bright.

"BRIGHT BLAST!" Tiedoll snapped unleashing the attack at the twins. Jasdevi held their spears straight out in front of them as they popped Tiedoll's attack like a balloon. The twins laughed at the sight of this.

"Just like fireworks!" they stated. The twins seemed to think of everything as one big joke. The generals knew if they were to become enraged then the twins would get the upper hand. The twins moved allowing their power to surface as they pelted Cross and Tiedoll with small meteorites Both Cross and Tiedoll had to dodge the meteorites as they grew in size.

"THUNDER SYTHE!" snapped Cross as his electrical blast destroyed most of the medium sized or larger meteorites The twins laughed at the sight of this cheering like it was some kind of party. Both Tiedoll and Cross had about all they could stand of Jasdevi. Both Cross and Tiedoll began to gather up their power together into one attack. Electricity and light combined together.

"FLASH SPARK CLASH!" they stated in unison whipping their weapons as their powers lept from the weapons combining together as it headed straight at the twins. The twins tried to create a shield made out of meteorites The combined blast destroyed their shield as it sent them hurtling back hard against the wall. Before Jasdevi could counter the generals moved placing their weapons against the twins throats.

"Now tell us everything...how many more members are left?" asked Cross.

"Two remain...the Lord Earl and Tyki Mikk." Jasdevi replied.

"Where are they?" asked Tiedoll.

"On the next level. Tyki has been having fun with the merman torturing him." replied the twins. This caused Kanda's blood to boil as Mugen pulsed angrily by his side. Without saying anything else, both Cross and Tiedoll cut off the twins heads watching as their bodies went up in black smoke.

NEXT CHAPTER...Kanda vs Tyki

**Kanda (angrily while still gripping Mugen):** Tyki is so dead!

**Lavi:** now Yuu don't do anything so reckless.

**author (shakes head): ** I don't think he is going to listen Lavi...he is in kill mode trying to debate on all the ways that Tyki will die by his hand.

**Lavi (sighs):** I think you are right.

**Allen (cries):** please have them get here soon. I don't think that I can withstand anymore of this.

**Kanda:** Tyki will die by my hand and my hand alone! **(storms off the set)**

**author (gulps):** oh boy...I feel sorry for Tyki but he has it coming to him.

**Lavi:** serves him right!

**Allen:** please leave us your comments and reviews as we look forward to hearing what you think!


	22. Kanda vs Tyki

Moonlight Siren

**Lavi (runs after Kanda):** wait up Yuu...

**author:** at least this time he isn't threatening me with Mugen.

**Kanda (yelling):** prepare to die Tyki!

**Allen (cheers): ** finally I am saved!

**author:** I knew that I would get to it eventually.

**Allen: ** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Lavi:** now onto the fight between Kanda and Tyki.

**Kanda: ** Tyki will die at the end of this chapter!

**author:** please also note that the attacks that I am using are of my own design and are not associated with the D Gray-man series and/or characters.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

Twenty Two - Kanda vs Tyki

After the battle with Jasdevi, Kanda rushed a head as he was greatly troubled by what the twins had told them. Suddenly Kanda was grabbed from behind as he withdrew Mugen whipping around.

"Wait Yuu..." stated Lavi as his friend was just as concerned as he was. "You have no idea if this might be a trap or not. I know that you are worried about Allen. But it won't do him any good if you rush into things." stated Lavi. Slowly Kanda let out a long breath as he sheathed Mugen.

***He is right Yuu. Just calm down. We will get Allen back, don't worry.*** stated Mugen.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get Allen back to where he belongs. He has been through so much that I can't bear the thought of him suffering." stated Kanda.

"Don't worry Prince Kanda...we will get your merman back without fail." stated Tiedoll. Kanda simply smiled thanking them all for their help before they continued onward to the next level.

Kanda and his group made it to the next level as they saw a horrific sight. Hanging from chains that hung down from the ceiling was a naked Allen bruised and battered in human form. A gag laid within his mouth as a large paper seal bound Noah. Allen's body was covered in bloody scars as his hair was caked in blood. Kanda could feel his knees go weak at the sight of this.

"...Allen..." he stated weakly. That's when Tyki came out holding a blood covered whip.

"I don't frankly see what you find so attractive about him Prince Kanda. I never got a rise off of him when I fucked and beat him." stated Tyki. Kanda glared at Tyki angrily as he couldn't believe what he had heard. Mugen pulsed loudly as power flowed through out Kanda's body. "Come and be with me Prince Yuu Kanda, you don't need some weak male mermaid to please you. I can do that and so much more." stated Tyki. Kanda had heard enough from Tyki as he unsheathed Mugen.

"No Tyki...you will never take the place of Allen as my heart only belongs to him and him alone. Guys please get Allen down from there and treat his wounds for me. Tyki is all mine. He has had this coming for a long time now." snarled Kanda. Everyone obeyed as Kanda moved with Mugen in hand to attack Tyki. Tyki threw the whip as he reached for his own sword. The two swords clashed in a shower of sparks as the two matched blow for blow. Mugen pulsed with Kanda's hand as it began to glow. Kanda could feel his siren mark burning against his skin as flames erupted from Kanda's free hand. "FLAME BURST!" snapped Kanda as the fire caught part of Tyki's clothes on fire. Tyki screamed in pain as he lept back as he began to rip off his shirt. Tyki's arm was still burned from the last time that Kanda used his fire on Tyki. Kanda focused his energy as he activated Mugen's power as the sword transformed into its true shape.

"Dam you Prince Kanda...my arm still hasn't fully healed from the last time." snarled Tyki.

"Well it serves you right after everything you have put me and Allen through." snapped Kanda as he charged at Tyki. Their weapons clashed as sparks rained from the swords as Kanda used every bit of power and skill he had to fight Tyki. Tyki reached into his pocket pulling out a small pouch as he threw it at Kanda. The pouch exploded covering Kanda in finely grained mermaid scales. Kanda collapsed onto his knees wheezing as his siren nature began to break through. 'No...I refuse to let this slow me down.' Kanda thought to himself. Tyki charged at Kanda as he slowly made it up to his feet. Tyki poured every bit of power he had into his attack forcing Kanda to draw forth part of the earth to form a shield. The earth crumbled upon impact forcing Kanda to dodge. Kanda could feel Mugen pulsing in his hands feeding him power.

***Don't hold back Yuu. He would no doubt attack either you and/or Allen again. I am giving you every bit of power we possess.* **stated Mugen.

*I wasn't planning on holding back. I have had enough of Tyki as I won't allow him to come near me or Allen ever again.* replied Kanda as he allowed the power to flow through out him. "This is the end Tyki as I won't allow you to harm or to come near me or Allen ever again. If this Earl wants power so badly tell him that he will never have it." snapped Kanda as Mugen hummed out load. Mugen glowed almost a white hot. "FIRE EARTH CHAOS EXPLOSION!" snapped Kanda as he whipped Mugen unleashing the built up energy and power that the two had been gathering together. The attack hit Tyki hard killing the Millennium member instantly. Kanda collapsed down to his knees as Mugen returned to its normal shape and form. Kanda made his way slowly back up to his feet going over to the rest of the group whom was taking care of Allen whom laid in very bad shape.

[We have to get him back to the ocean water and quickly. He's dying!] stated Fo before she used her powers to teleportthem out of the black tower.

NEXT CHAPTER...close to death

**Allen (in shock):** I'm what?

**Kanda:** no...don't say it's so scrletfyre.

**author (laughs wickedly):** god I love plot twists don't you.

**Kanda & Allen (in unison):** not really!

**author:** oh...well. We will see what will happen in the next chapter!

**Kanda:** I won't allow Allen to die.

**Allen:** I agree with you there Yuu.

**author:** well please leave your comments and reviews for this chapter as I look forward to hearing what you guys think.


	23. close to death

Moonlight Siren

author (jumps up & down cheering): yes...one hundred and ten reviews!

Kanda & Allen (clapping): congratulations!

author: and I am not even finished with this story yet as this seems to be one of my most popular stories yet both in reviews and faves.

Kanda (smiles): at least we don't have to worry about Tyki anymore as I kicked his ass from here to kingdom come.

Allen: but there is still a small problem...(shouts) I am dying!

Lavi: I don't think that scrletfyre will really kill you off Allen.

Kanda (grips Mugen): she better not!

author (shakes head): well we will see what happens...I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty three - close to death

Fo had teleported the group straight to the beach near the ocean as Kanda kicked off his socks and shoes before he took Allen into his arms bridal style heading out to the ocean water. Kanda did his best to hold himself together as he was more concerned about Allen. He could sense it as Fo spoke the truth, Allen was dying.

'Please gods don't let him die on me not after everything I had been through to get him back. I love him with every fiber of my being, with all of my heart and soul.' Kanda prayed to the gods hoping that they would hear his prayer. Both Kanda and Allen transformed into their mer forms as Allen still laid in pretty bad shape. *Mugen what more can I do? I don't want to loose him.* asked Kanda mentally.

***Use your voice...tell him how you feel. You did it once before. I am doing everything I can do to pull them back from death.* **replied Mugen. Kanda knew that what the sword said was true. Kanda took a long deep breath letting it out slowly as the words erupted from his heart and soul. (sings "Say My Name" by Within Temptation from the album "The Silent Force." I claim no rights to this song)

"Say my name. So I will know you're back you're here again for a while. Oh let us share the memories that only we can share together. Tell me about the days before I was born and how we were as children ." Kanda sang as his voice echoed out. (chorus) "You touch my hand. These colors come alive in your heart and in your mind. I cross the borders of time leaving today behind to be with you again." Kanda stated as he could feel a very light pulse from both Noah and Allen as Kanda kept on singing. "We breath the air. Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?" sang Kanda as he stoked Allen's hair in the water cleaning out the caked on blood that laid in his white hair. "You're not aware. Your hands keep still. You just don't know that I am here. It hurts too much. I pray now that soon you're released to where you belong." sang Kanda as he noticed that slowly Allen's coloring was returning as he began to breathe steadily. (chorus) "You touch my hand. These colors come alive in your heart and in your mind. I cross the borders of time leaving today behind to be with you again." Kanda sang holding Allen close to him as the tears threatened to spill from his face. "Please say my name.  
Remember who I am. You will find me in the world of yesterday. You drift away again, too far from where I am. When you ask me who I am." Kanda sang as all of Allen's wounds began to heal leaving only the jagged scar over his left eye. (chorus) "You touch my hand. These colors come alive in your heart and in your mind. I cross the borders of time leaving today behind to be with you again. Say my name!" Kanda sang as he could feel someone lightly touching his face. Kanda looked down to see Allen's large silver eyes slowly flutter open.

_"...Yuu..."_ he moaned softly as Kanda turned his head into Allen's hand kissing it gently.

"Its all right now Allen. I have you. Your back were you belong as I won't allow any harm to come to you." stated Kanda softly as Allen's eyes slowly closed again. Fo flew over to Kanda as she looked over Allen carefully.

[He and Noah are still weak from what has happened as we need to move him to a safer place.] stated Fo. Kanda nodded his head as he made his way back up to the shore.

"I am going to bring him back to the castle. I want all of the guards to be on high alert. We can't afford to have the Earl come while Allen is in recuperation." stated Kanda as everyone obeyed the prince's wish before Fo teleported them back to the castle.

NEXT CHAPTER...recovery

**Allen: ** god I thought I was going to die.

**Kanda (sheaths Mugen):** you live to see another day scrletfyre.

**author: ** come on guys...like I would honestly kill off Allen as he is one of the main characters.

**Lavi: ** a rough road lies in the future as they have to recover from everything they have been through.

**author (yells):** Lavi don't give it away!

**Lavi:** what...you mean I am right? I was just reciting a poem.

**author (glares at Lavi):** well next time do it a little more quietly.

**Allen:** I will be able to recover before the Earl strikes?

**Kanda (glares at author):** he better recover or its off with your head.

**author: ** Kanda I think you have been watching way to much "Alice in Wonderland." Don't worry I won't do anything rash. **(whispers to audience) **Besides I have other plans in mind. **(grins wickedly while ****suppressing**** the ****eager**** to laugh)**

**Allen:** oh no...Yuu she has that look on her face.

**Kanda:** oh god...quick Allen run for cover. I will hold her off! **(****unsheathes**** Mugen)**

**author (yells): ** now you guys are just being mean!

**Lavi (towards audience): ** well while I try to stop them from killing each other, please leave your comments and reviews with us as we want to hear what you guys think.


	24. recovery

Moonlight Siren

**Allen:** time for me to recover before the Earl shows up.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre, you better not do anything rash this chapter.

**author:** come on Yuu...I am not entirely evil.

**Kanda & Allen (in unison): **yes you are!

**author (sticks out tongue): ** yeah and I love you too.

**Lavi:** god help me before they kill each other.

**author:** Lavi...god isn't going to be able to help you out of this one.

**Lavi (gulps):** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty four - recovery

A week had gone by as Allen slowly began to open his eyes. He could feel water flowing past his gills as his mind still was a bit foggy. He could feel a pair of strong muscular arms draped over him. Panic began to kick in before he could feel Noah's presence in the back of his mind.

***Calm down Allen. We are safe. Both Yuu and Mugen had rescued us.*** Noah replied. Allen could remeber hearing Kanda's voice echoing to him pulling him back from death. His body was riddled with pain from the never ending torture that he had received from Tyki as the Millenium member beat and raped Allen senseless. Allen hated the fact that another human besides Kanda had touched him. ***Don't worry Allen it is not your fault. We couldn't help what had happened to us. We need time to recover from what happened as Mugen has been slowly feeding us energy.*** stated Noah.

_*I understand Noah. Please thank Mugen for me.*_ Allen replied as he got comfortable wrapping his arms around Kanda gently kissing him lightly on the lips before he closed his eyes again.

While both Kanda and Allen were sleeping. Noah reached out for Mugen as the two needed to discuss their next course of action.

**Mugen we need to talk.** stated Noah.

**I know Noah. I have had this feeling that we need to fully release the powers contained within our hosts. I think that it is time that we unleashed our truest forms.** replied Mugen.

**I have a feeling that you maybe right. While we were being held captive, even though I was sealed, I could feel the Earl's power. He clearly knew how to make Allen take on his human form and how to seal both mine and Allen's powers.** stated Noah.

**No doubt the Earl has been doing lots of research as he is close to figuring out how to gain our powers. If we don't unleash our full potential...we may face the destruction of this world.** stated Mugen.

**That would mean the only way we can unleash the full power is during the pregnancy cycle which has just begun.** replied Noah. Both weapons knew that it would be very risky as no doubt if Allen and Kanda had sex during the pregnancy cycle that Allen would in deed become pregnant. But it was the only way that Noah and Mugen could unleash their full power within their hosts and manage to take on their truest forms.

**Its a big risk but we have to do it. There is no other way.** stated Mugen as both weapons came to an understanding.

Meanwhile...back at the black tower, the Earl came down finding everyone dead as the Moonlight Siren was gone. The Earl cursed out loud angerily.

"Dam it to hell! I was so close to getting what I wanted. I guess I now have to step up my plans." stated the Earl as he went to grab his large bastard sword as he left the black tower heading towards the castle. 'One way or another, I will get what I want.' he thought to himself.

Kanda regained consciousness feeling Allen's arms drapped over him. Kanda desperately needed some food. Kanda carefully moved Allen's arm off of him as he swam for the surface. Kanda broke the surface as air filled his lungs. Kanda swam for the stairs slowly climbing out of the pool as a towel was thrown at him. Kanda pulled the towel down to see Lavi approaching him.

"It is about time that you came to. How are you feeling?" asked Lavi.

"Better. Allen and Noah seem to be over the worst of it." stated Kanda.

"I suppose that you are hungry since you have been asleep for so long." stated Lavi. Kanda's stomach replied for him causing Kanda's face to turn beat red as Lavi began to laugh. "Go on and get something to eat. I will watch after Allen for you." stated Lavi. Kanda thanked his friend as he headed out of the pool area to the kitchen. Along the way Kanda stopped in to see his father. The king embraced his son grateful that he was all right.

"How is your merman?" asked Alma.

"Allen is doing fine. He is resting quite peacefully. After everything that he has been through, I hate to see him suffer again. As soon as we destroy the Earl whom is the last of the Millenium group, I want to return Allen back to the ocean where he belongs." stated Kanda.

"Are you certain that is a wise move concidering?" asked Alma.

***He has a point Yuu. You and Allen can't be seperated as you are mates for life.*** stated Mugen as this caused Kanda to blush.

"I just can't stand to see him suffer anymore as he has been through too much as it is." stated Kanda as the tears came rolling down his face. Alma took Kanda into his arms as he allowed his son to cry onto his shoulder. Alma has never before seen his son cry before. The tears rolled off of Kanda's face becoming small gemstones, proof that he was a siren despite being human. After a while Kanda calmed down. The two parted as Alma looked at the small gemstones that fell to the floor.

"Feeling better now?" asked Alma as Kanda nodded his head yes. "Be brave my son and follow your heart. I know that you will figure out what to do." stated Alma.

"Thanks dad." stated Kanda as he left for the kitchen to get some food.

When Kanda arrived at the kitchen, he was a bit surprise to find Lavi and Allen there. Allen was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt like a pair of pajamas as it was way too big on him. Allen was currently stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"Slow down Allen its not going anywhere." stated Lavi. Kanda couldn't help to laugh as Allen's large silver eyes looking up at Lavi like a lost puppy.

"Sometimes Allen you are way too cute for your own good. But I am actually glad to see you up. You had me worried." stated Kanda. Both Lavi and Allen turned their heads towards Kanda as he was trying to supress his laughter. Allen simply smiled as Lavi got up walking over to Kanda patting him on the shoulder.

"I will leave you two alone so you two can talk." Lavi whispered into Kanda's ear before leavin

. Kanda made himself a sandwich before he joined Allen. Kanda let out a long sigh as there was so much that he wanted to tell Allen.

_Its not your fault Yuu. You couldn't control anything that happened to me anymore that I could. Please don't ever leave me as I have been alone ever since I can remember with Noah being the only one that I could talk too. I don't want to be alone again._ stated Allen softly in his true voice as tears rolled down his face. Kanda could feel and understand Allen's feelings like they were his own. It was the same way he felt about how people viewed him as he felt all alone. Kanda proceeded to get up from his seat walking over to Allen embracing him in a hug.

"I am sorry Allen, I didn't mean to upset you. I just was looking out for your well being." stated Kanda as he lifted Allen's face to meet his as Kanda leaned in kissing Allen passionately and aggresively. Allen melted into Kanda's kisses as the two embraced each other.

NEXT CHAPTER...ultimate release

**Kanda & Allen (in unison): ** please don't tell us that we are...

**author (grins): ** what's your take on it?

**Kanda & Allen (moan): ** ...oh man...

**author (laughs):** it was building up to this moment. **(yells) **Hot and steamy sex lay ahead!

**Kanda (angerily):** are you horny or something? Is it that time of the month?

**author:** I am not telling you!

**Allen (shyly):** is there a chance that...

**author (grins):** we will see!

**Kanda & Allen (moan):** ...oh man...

**Lavi:** I am just glad that it ain't me. Please make sure that you leave your comments and reviews at the end as we look forward to hearing what you think!


	25. ultimate release

Moonlight Siren

**author:** warnings...this scene has some graphic natures such as nudity, sex, and language. Please don't read it if you these things offend you.

**Kanda & Allen:** ...

**Lavi: ** I don't think they are going to talk to everyone.

**author:** oh well they could be mad at me all they want as they knew that this was coming.

**Kanda & Allen: ** ...

**Lavi (sighs):** I don't understand those two.

**author (sighs):** I agree with you there Lavi. I can't tell from one minute to the next if Kanda is going to kill me or not.

**Kanda & Allen:** ...

**Lavi:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty five - ultimate release

As Kanda and Allen kissed, Allen rose to his feet as he began to rub Kanda's cock. Allen slowly moved to strip off his shirt. Kanda proceeded to stop him.

"Not here Allen. Lets go somewhere a little bit more private." panted Kanda as Allen simply nodded his head. Kanda proceeded to take Allen to his bedroom where he knew that they would have a little privacy. They entered Kanda's room as Kanda placed a 'do not disturb' sign on his door before he closed it. Allen was all ready on Kanda's bed with his shirt open wide allowing Kanda to see his nude and fully erect body. Kanda simply shook his head as he began to strip off his clothes while walking over to the bed. "Dear lord Allen, what am I going to do with you?" asked Kanda as he laid besides Allen kissing him passionately while one hand squeezed his erect penis as the other stripped him of Allen's clothing. Allen moaned as tears gathered in his eyes. A part of him could never forget what Tyki did to him. Kanda gently wiped away Allen's tears. "Relax Allen and enjoy the never ending pleasure that I am going to give you. I will make you forget about Tyki and what he did to you. All you will ever want is my touch." stated Kanda seductively into Allen's ear. All Allen could do was nod his head. Kanda gently nuzzled Allen's neck running his wet tongue over Allen's gills causing him to moan. Kanda's free hand gently kneaded Allen's hard nipples as his other hand squeezed Allen's erect penis. Kanda's hand pumped Allen's cock as a single finger was inserted into Allen's asshole. Allen moaned out Kanda's name using his true voice. Kanda kissed his way down to Allen's erection engulfing it into his warm mouth. Allen's hips bucked wildly underneath Kanda as he inserted another finger into Allen's ass. Allen bucked hard wanting more as he tried to restrain his voice.

***Allen don't hold back. Let your voice out. With him here you don't have to restrain your voice.*** Noah whispered in the back of Allen's mind. Kanda suckled hard on Allen's erection as he inserted another finger into Allen's ass.

_Yuu please...I can't...take any more...I'm gonna come..._ Allen moaned out loud in his true voice as his hips bucked hard. Kanda lifted his head meeting Allen's gaze.

"You want more?" Kanda asked seductively as he spread Allen's legs open wide as he inserted his hardened erection into Allen's ass. Allen gasped in pleasure and pain as his hands gripped the bedsheets. "Relax Allen." whispered Kanda. Kanda's strides were smooth at first as he wanted Allen to enjoy the sexual pleasure that he was giving him. Anything to get rid of the thoughts of being rapped and beaten by Tyki. Allen's legs wrapped around Kanda as he gripped the head board of the bed.

_Uh...Yuu...Ah!_ Allen moaned when Kanda hit his sweet spot. Kanda's pace became much rougher as he panted Allen's name like a chant. Their hearts beat as one as sweat clinged to their bodies. Both Noah and Mugen began to pulse loudly as power began to fill their hosts body, not that Allen and Kanda could notice as they were to engrossed with sex. Kanda's strides began to become much rougher as Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda holding onto the human. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen pounding him hard hitting his sweet spot. Everytime Kanda hit his sweet spot Allen gasped in pleasure and pain. _Uh...yes...Yuu...there...harder...god...yes..._ moaned Allen.

"Allen...uh...my moyashi...I love you..." panted Kanda as he slammed against Allen even harder.

_Uh...I love you...too...Kanda..._ Allen moaned even louder. Power coursed through their body as they pounded against each other rough and hard. _Uh...Yuu...I'm comming..._ moaned Allen as he clutched Kanda tightly.

"Uh...Allen..." moaned Kanda as he could feel his muscles tighten. Both came at the same time as Kanda's seed sprayed inside of Allen. Allen's semen drenched Kanda's stomach as their muscles tightened as power slammed their bodies forcing them to come again. Finally Kanda toppled over besides Allen as both were literally exhausted. Both laid in each others arms falling asleep.

**Its done. The full power contained within our hosts have been unleashed.** stated Mugen.

**Yes...but now we face a harder problem.** replied Noah.

**Don't tell me that he's...** moaned Mugen.

**We knew that this was going to happen. It was just a matter of time.** stated Noah.

**Hopefully with the full power unleashed, these two will be able to defeat the Earl. I don't think I can take being reborn again.** replied Mugen.

**I know what you mean Mugen. Hopefully this time we will prevail.** stated Noah.

NEXT CHAPTER...problems arise

**Allen & Kanda:** ...

**author: **ladies and gentlemen, I think that I have left them speechless.

**Allen (yells):** I am pregnant!

**author:** finally one of them speaks! Yes Allen you are but you won't learn about that until the next chapter.

**Kanda (grips Mugen unsheathing it) author (gulps): ** oh shit! **(runs) Kanda (gives chase)**

**Kanda: **wait until I get my hands on you scrletfyre...you are dead!

**author: **now Yuu...don't do anything rash! **(ducks while screaming)** help!

**Lavi: **I am not getting involved in that. Are you Allen?

**Allen: **hell no...let them sort it out.

**Kanda (yells): **scrletfyre!

**author (screams): **mad man on the rampage. In the meantime please leave your comments and reviews as I look forward to hearing what you think. Also...somebody help me!


	26. problems arise

Moonlight Siren

**author (pants hiding from Kanda):** god dam it Yuu is really pissed off this time.

**Allen (laughs): ** serves you right as you allowed me to get pregnant.

**Lavi: ** at least I am not facing his wrath!

**Kanda (snarls holding Mugen): **come out scrletfyre...I am going to kill you.

**Lavi:** now Yuu if you kill the author whom will finish up the story?

**author:** he is right Yuu. I am coming close to the end. Don't you want to see how this all ends? I know the readers do.

**Kanda (sheaths Mugen):** fine...you will live for know but you better pray that I like how this all ends.

**author (comes out from hiding): ** agreed so until the end comes you can't go and threaten me with Mugen.

**Allen: ** now we have the problem to deal with...I am pregnant and the Earl is coming for us.

**author: ** don't worry Allen...both you and Kanda can handle it!

**Kanda: ** you better pray that we can.

**Lavi:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty six - problems arise

After a while, Allen regained consciousness before Kanda as he could feel Noah's power coursing through his body but it felt different and much stronger than before. Allen could also feel and sense the young growing with inside of his body.

_*Noah...don't tell me that you did what I think you did.*_ Allen stated.

***Yes Allen. Mugen and I did. We unleashed our full power and forms. The only way we could do that was now during your pregnancy cycle.*** replied Noah. Allen could clearly tell why Noah and Mugen did what they did as Allen wondered what Kanda's reaction would be when he learned that Allen was currently pregnant and expecting their young. Allen also knew that the risk was even greater now that the Earl would try to get to Allen and Kanda in order to get either their power and/or their young. Allen let out a long sigh as he knew that he couldn't control when his cycle hit as Allen hoped that now with their full power released that they would be able to defeat the Earl.

Several hours later...Kanda awoke finding himself alone in his room. Kanda knew that Allen was close by but something felt off, different. Kanda couldn't figure out what it was. Kanda got up and dressed as he grabbed Mugen from here he last left him. The minute that Kanda grabbed Mugen, he felt it much more clearly.

*Mugen what's going on? Why do I feel so strange?* asked Kanda.

***Noah and I have unleashed our fullest power and truest form while you and Allen where having sex.*** replied Mugen.

*I don't understand Mugen.* stated Kanda.

***Think to your dreams where you have sensed and felt the pain from the previous sirens. They weren't dreams but rather memories of the past as Noah and I have been reborn several times. Never before have we ever had to unleash our fullest form and/or powers within our hosts but, this time we felt the need to.*** replied Mugen.

*Because of what happened to Allen and Noah.* stated Kanda.

***Exactly. The only way we could do it was now because of Allen's pregnancy cycle.*** replied Mugen.

*Wait on minute...don't tell me that he's...* stated Kanda in shock.

***Congratulations Yuu...you are going to be a father!*** replied Mugen. Kanda opened the door to his bedroom to see Allen standing there. There was indeed a small slight bulge in his stomach as he was positively glowing. Kanda rubbed his hand on Allen's belly as he could feel their young growing with inside of Allen.

_"I take it that Mugen told you what's going on."_ stated Allen as Kanda looked at him with tears in his eyes as he slowly nodded his head yes. A part of him was happy to hear about the young but also at the same time he was afraid because of the Earl. Allen had all ready come dangerously close to death twice all ready. Kanda wasn't about to let it happen again not while Allen was pregnant with their young.

Mugen and Noah knew that they weren't going to have long enough time to train with their hosts in having them learn how to use their fullest forms and powers as no doubt that the Earl was all ready on his way. So both Noah and Mugen had to work fast. Noah was a bit grateful that Allen knew about Noah's fullest form and power seeing that Noah was born with Allen as he was a permanent part of Allen's body. So for Allen, he learned very quickly how to use Noah's full powers and how to unleash Noah's truest form. For Kanda it was a little bit harder seeing how he was still quite new to being a siren. Allen, Noah, and Mugen worked with Kanda patiently with Kanda in teaching him how to use and release Mugen's truest form and power. After a couple of hours Kanda finally understood how to use Mugen's full power and form. It was then that a large explosion ripped through the castle sending everyone in a panic.

***The Earl is here!*** stated both Noah and Mugen in unison. Both Allen and Kanda looked at each other nodding their heads. It was time for them to put a permanent stop to the Earl and his plans.

NEXT CHAPTER...face off

**Kanda (snarls): ** Earl will die before the day is over with as I will not allow anything to happen to Allen and our young.

**Allen (blushes): ** screltfyre...just how many young am I pregnant with as you don't say?

**author: ** about a dozen. Remember Allen your part fish so you can give birth or lay multiple eggs. About four months in you with lay the eggs in the water and continue to nurture and care for them until they hatch. Maybe half a dozen will survive as maybe half of them will grow into full siren adult hood.** (whispers) **I hope that this answers all of my readers questions as I know that they are curious too.

**Kanda & Allen: **...

**Lavi:** I think that you left them speechless again scrletfyre.

**author (turns to audience):** I have figured out what Allen's/Noah's fullest form will be but I will need your help to figure out what Kanda's/Mugen's fullest form will be.

**Lavi:** please leave your ideas and comments as a review as it will help out greatly.

**author (cheers): ** yeah one hundred and twenty two reviews.** (bows to audience) **thank you everyone whom reviewed and commented on this story! **(funeral music plays) **the end is coming soon so stayed tuned!


	27. face off

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda: ** now its time for us to face off against the Earl. He will die before this chapter is over with.

**author:** I wouldn't be too sure about that Yuu. A special thanks goes out to Random Bespetacted Otoku for your idea as I used a part of it to create Mugen's full released form.

**Allen: ** I for one will be grateful when this is all over.

**Kanda:** wait one minute scrletfyre...what do you mean that the Earl won't die by the end of this chapter.

**author:** I guess you have to wait and see Kanda as I don't truly plan out when this is going to all end but I know that it is coming soon.

**Allen (gulps) while Kanda (snarls): **...

**author: ** well folks keep those reviews coming as this is by far one of my better reviewed stories even if it is the first time that I am writing a YAOI story. (jumps up and down) one hundred and twenty five reviews...I can't believe it!

**Allen:** well you better. scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty seven - face off

Large explosions continued to rip through the castle as it felt like several bombs were being released within the castle. Both Kanda and Allen ran to the sight of the explosions as other people ran in the opposite direction in terror. When they finally made it to the front entrance of the castle, debris laid everywhere as half of the castle laid in ruin. People and guards laid injured as a chubby grey man with a top hat stood before them. In his hands he held a rather large sword.

"Now...I will not ask this again. Where are the sirens? Tell me as I maybe let you live." stated the chubby man. Both Mugen and Noah cursed mentally as an angry scowl crossed Allen's face.

_"Earl!" _shouted out Allen as he tried to restrain from using his true voice. Allen and Noah still visibly remembered what this man had done to them. Even though this was the first time that Kanda was seeing the Earl, he unsheathed Mugen from its sheath. A wide and wicked grin stretched across the Earl's face.

"Ah...finally you are both here as it seems that your alter egos have truly unleashed their full powers and forms. It also appears that the Moonlight Siren is currently pregnant with the young. Now finally everything is in place for me to gain the ultimate power!" stated the Earl.

**"This power isn't meant for someone like you. You will never learn Earl that this power is meant to protect the world not destroy it. We will not allow you to have this power no matter what."** stated Mugen through Kanda.

"You must be the human siren. You are actually the first human siren that I have ever met. Tyki Mikk told me much about you Prince Yuu Kanda. He actually loved you to the point of obsession. He came to me asking for my help as he clearly knew that you were a siren as he felt that the Moonlight Siren was taking you away from him. I told him that I would help him if he would prove his devotion." stated the Earl. Allen shuttered at the thought of Tyki's name remembering what he went through. Noah pulsed angrily as he manifested on Allen's left arm.

**"So you were the one behind what that human did to us. I will make sure that you pay dearly for what you have done."** stated Noah through Allen. Mugen began to manifest forth as both weapons were clearly upset and angry. Allen's and Kanda's mood matched their weapons.

"It makes no difference to me Moonlight Siren. One way or another I will get the power from you and/or your young. I will see to it that this world is destroyed." stated the Earl. Kanda and Mugen moved attacking the Earl whom defended himself with his sword. Sparks and the sound of metal clashing filled the area.

"General Tiedoll get the people to safety. Allow Allen and I to handle this!" shouted out Kanda. General Tiedoll simply nodded his head as he instructed the guards that were unharmed to get those whom were injured to safety. Allen watched them as he made sure that all of the humans except for Kanda made it to safety. Once all of the humans were gone, Allen unleashed his sonic wail blasting the Earl. The Earl seemed unharmed by the blast as Allen's true voice didn't seem to effect him in the least. The Earl swung his sword around trying to catch Kanda. Both Noah and Allen moved as Noah caught the sword in its claws. Both pushed the Earl back with all of the strength that they could muster as in Allen's free hand an orb of water and wind formed as they blasted the Earl at a closer range with this attack. The Earl simply laughed at Allen's pitiful attack.

"That felt good and refreshing as I needed that." stated the Earl. This caused Allen to curse mentally. The Earl swung his sword freeing it from Noah's grip as sparks showered from Noah as it collided with the Earl's sword. Kanda rushed in with Mugen off setting the Earl's attack before he could strike Allen and Noah. Noah pulsed angrily on Allen's arm. They knew how powerful and strong the Earl was but it seemed that some how, he had grown even stronger.

***Allen unleash my full form and power. As we are right now, we hardly seem a match for him.*** stated Noah. Allen didn't say anything as he lept back. Noah began to glow in a bright white light as Allen grabbed a hold of his left wrist with his right hand. As he pulled at the left arm it began to transform into a large sword (crowned clown sword form). A white jacket made up from the elements of wind, water, and light formed on Allen as now he only had one arm. Allen twirled Noah a few times in his hand as he seemed very capable of using only one hand to fight with. The same siren features that Kanda usually had when he became wet appeared on Allen. Once Noah was in its truest form and state, Allen moved attacking the Earl.

***Yuu we should follow suit. We can't allow Allen and Noah to shoulder this burden alone.*** stated Mugen. Kanda said nothing as he focused willing Mugen to unleash to its full form. The earth quaked as fire errupted from the ground as Mugen transformed. The sword became black as ink as it was large and jagged. Earth crusted on its base as a dragon's skull sat on the hilt. Fire erupted from the runes that laid on the sword and from the dragon's eyes (world of warcraft, the frostmourne sword). Once Mugen was fully formed Kanda moved attacking the Earl. Fire erupted from Mugen's blade engulfing the Earl. The Earl screamed out in pain as the two sirens attacked together.

NEXT CHAPTER...sacrifice

**Kanda (snarls holding Mugen's hilt):** ...scrletfyre...

**Allen: ** please don't tell me that one of us is going to be sacrificed.

**author: ** then I won't tell you that.

**Kanda:** it better not be Allen whom gets sacrificed.

**author:** I will let you find out next time whom it is as I think I may even shock you two.

**Allen:** god I hate when things like this happens.

**author (grins):** well stayed tuned to see what happens next!


	28. sacrifice

Moonlight Siren

**Kanda:** I can't believe that you are going to sacrifice somebody.

**Allen:** I wonder who it is?

**author:** you will both find out by the end of this chapter. I think I might have surprised everyone with whom I went with.

**Allen: ** how close to the end are we know screltfyre?

**author:** I think I have at least two more chapters. So I want to thank everyone for their ideas, reviews, and comments. I appreciate them as I can't believe how well this story did.

**Kanda:** scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty eight - sacrifice

The Earl screamed out in pain as both Kanda and Allen attacked together using their full elemental power and their fully released weapons. Both Allen and Kanda knew if given a chance, the Earl would retaliate. Both Allen and Kanda knew that they couldn't allow the Earl to gain their powers. The Earl pushed back using all of his strength and power as he swung his sword around giving him space between him and the two sirens.

"I have to admit that your both pretty strong and very powerful. But one way or another, I will have your power." snapped the Earl. Power coursed through the Earl as he released a powerful magic blast at both Kanda and Allen. Allen's elemental cloak moved protecting them from the blast. Both Noah and Mugen cursed mentally as they recognized the attack.

***Dam it...some how he has acquired belonging to our previous brothers.* **snapped Mugen.

***I don't know if I can keep protecting us from those attacks since they are too similar to our own powers. Even in a full released form, Allen and I haven't feed on moonlight for energy.*** stated Noah. The Earl's large sword separated into two swords as he swung colliding with Noah and Mugen. The swords collided in a shower of sparks as the sound of metal rang out. Allen and Kanda used every bit of Noah's and Mugen's power to protect themselves and to fight the Earl. The Earl in turned did the same as he kept blasting both sirens with the power that he had obtained in the past. Noah using its cloak form tried its best to protect Allen and Kanda as it screamed out in pain. Both Allen and Noah were visibly weakened as they couldn't keep up with the fight. Noah's form began to flux as it was failing.

***Noah, retreat and get you and Allen out of here. You both can't handle any more of these ****attacks.*** Mugen yelled out. Suddenly a bright white light filled the area as Allen collapsed onto the floor transforming back into mer form whole Noah returned back into its original form.

"Now I have you!" shouted out the Earl as he charged at a weakened Allen.

"...No!..." shouted out Kanda as he ran with Mugen getting in front of Allen. The Earl's swords stabbed Kanda in the gut as he dropped Mugen. "I won't allow you to hurt Allen. I will also make sure that you can no longer attack any siren ever again. Even if it means that I have to sacrifice myself to do it!" snarled Kanda as he began to pull Mugen's power into himself.

_Don't do it Yuu!_ shouted out Allen.

***Yuu...are you certain that you want to do this?*** asked Mugen.

*Yes I am. Even if I die, it will allow Allen to live and raise the young. Its the only way to kill the Earl.* replied Kanda.

***If you are certain then I will not stop you. It was a privilege and an honor to work with you Yuu Kanda.* **stated Mugen giving Kanda every bit of its power.

*Thanks Mugen!* replied Kanda as he grabbed a hold of the Earl so he couldn't escape. "This is the end Earl. EARTH FIRE INFERNO DESTRUCTION! CREATURES OF DARKNESS COME FORTH!" yelled out Kanda as the powers of earth and fire erupted around both Kanda and the Earl while spirit like creatures of darkness came out from Mugen's blade ripping through the Earl.

_...No...Yuu...!_ shouted out Allen in his true voice unable to move. Tears streaked down Allen's and Kanda's face. The blast of earth and fire engulfed Kanda and the Earl as the Earl screamed out in pain while the creatures ripped through him.

"No...not when I was so close!" the Earl yelled out as his body was destroyed in the blast. Kanda's body collapsed besides Mugen as it was barely recognizable anymore.

_...Yuu...!_ screamed out Allen as tears flooded his face. Kanda had sacrificed himself allowing the merman to live. Finally it was all over as the Earl had been destroyed once and for all!

NEXT CHAPTER...Kanda's rebirth

**Allen & Kanda: **...

**Lavi:** wow...I would have never thought you would choose Yuu.

**Kanda (snarls gripping Mugen): ** ...scrletfyre!

**Allen (cries): ** ...why?

**author:** its not truly the end of him. This was a part of the process that I decided to do as Yuu will be reborn.

**Kanda (snarls):** at least the Earl has been destroyed once and for all.

**author (turns to Kanda): ** I figured that we were close to an end with this story so I had you use your full power to kill him. **(turns to Allen) ** I thought that in the next chapter you will end up using your full power to bring him back.

**Lavi: ** I wonder what Yuu will be reborn as.

**author: ** isn't it obvious Lavi? Well at least to me it is.

**Kanda: ** so stay tuned to see what happens next time.

**Allen:** in the meantime leave us your comments and reviews!


	29. Kanda's rebirth

Moonlight Siren

Kanda (snarls): I still can't believe that you killed me!

Allen (sobs): ...why?

author: it was a necessary progress to the story. After this chapter one more remains.

Kanda: but I am coming back right?

author: yes Yuu you are. I told you last time that this time Allen will be the one to bring you back.

Allen: it makes sense seeing how you saved me from death twice.

author (throws hands up): yes!

Lavi: scrletfyre claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely her own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

twenty nine - Kanda's rebirth

Allen's tears never stopped falling as both Mugen and Kanda laid lifeless. Allen screamed out Kanda's name to no avail. Suddenly both Lavi and King Alma entered the area finding Allen back in his true form crying jewel tears.

"Allen...what happened? Where's Prince Kanda and that chubby man?" asked Lavi as he ran to the merman's side. Allen opened his mouth to speak but then quickly shut it. With him and Noah visibly weakened he could only speak in his true voice. Allen pointed at Kanda's corpse as he made a quick slash motion across his throat. Both Lavi and Alma looked surprised.

"Please don't tell me that my son is..." stated Alma as tears formed in his eyes. All Allen could do was to nodd his head yes. Both men began to cry as Alma rushed over to the corpse. "...No...not my son...please god anybody...but him!" Alma cried out. Lavi walked over picking up Mugen before he walked over handing the sword to Allen.

"I know that he would want you to have this. In a way I guess I understand why he did it. He didn't want anything to happen to you Allen." stated Lavi as Allen rubbed his slightly round belly. His and Kanda's young were still growing within his body. Allen took Mugen in his hand nodding his head sadly.

***Allen...Allen...there is still hope.*** replied a voice. Allen instantly recognized the voice of Mugen as it sounded distant and weak. Allen didn't understand what the sword meant by this.

_{Allen...can you hear us...Allen?}_ asked a deep voice which he recognized.

_{Lord Neptune...thank the gods that you're all right.}_ Allen replied.

_{Sorry that we worried you Allen. But it seems that the Earl had found a way to seal the powers of us gods as we couldn't help you but, we have witnessed everything that you have been through.}_ replied another voice.

_{Lord Poseidon!}_

_{Only through the Earl's death could we be released from the seal. We have all ready disciplined those who had hurt you. Because of your love for the human siren as the humans have welcomed you with open arms, we will allow the humans to understand and tolerate your true voice. No longer will it harm humans.}_ stated Neptune.

_{Allen listen carefully. There is a small but slim chance that you can save your mate's life. The human can be reborn.} _stated Poseidon.

_{So that is what Mugen meant. But what can I do?}_ asked Allen.

_{The same thing that he has done for you, use his voice to save you twice. You must use your voice to save him. Then and only then can we the gods use our powers to have you both be reborn.} _answered Neptune.

_{But reborn as what?}_ asked Allen.

_{Both you and the human will still be sirens but you will be also half human/half merman. All your newborns will be the same way. You shall be the sirens for both worlds.}_ replied Poseidon.

_{Thank you Lord Neptune and Lord Poseidon.} _stated Allen. Allen gasped suddenly when he felt Lavi pick him up. _Wait...Lavi._ he stated softly in his true voice. Lavi looked at the merman in shock.

"Allen your voice." stated Lavi as he turned to King Alma.

_Its all right Lavi, the gods are allowing me to speak using my true voice as it won't harm humans anymore. There is a chance that I can bring Yuu back. _stated Allen.

"You can...how?" asked Alma.

_The same way that Yuu saved mine twice, by using our voice through a song. Then the gods can act allowing us to be reborn. We will both be sirens but we will be half human and half merman. The young that I carry will be the same way._ replied Allen. Both Lavi and King Alma blushed when they heard that Allen was pregnant. _ But right now I am still far to weak to call upon my powers. I will have to wait to feed upon moonlight for energy before I attempt to bring Yuu back. _stated Allen.

"Well then I guess that I will bring you back to the pool. Tomorrow night is a full moon Allen." stated Lavi.

"I will have Yuu's body moved to the pool until you can perform the ritual. Please Moonlight Siren, bring my son back." stated Alma.

_I will try! _replied Allen.

On the night of the full moon. Allen was moved outside. He wanted to feed a bit before he attempted to bring Kanda back. Kanda's body was moved out right besides him as Allen placed Mugen on top of him. Allen silently prayed that this would work. Allen figured that the best time to try to bring Kanda back. Once Allen began to hear Noah pulse he began to sing (sings song "Fate" by Bleak and Ana Johnsonn from the albulm "Burns Inside." I claim no rights to this song). _You change the sound of my name. A moment of truth that I saw in your face. It hurts insde, I'm one with this fire that you brought to life. All the roads lead back to you._ Allen sang as Noah and Mugen began to pulse as the two began to glow lightly. (Chorus) _Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life. We were left in this world for each other. But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long._ Allen sang as the moonlight drenched both his and Kanda's body. Slowly Kanda's body began to heal. _You made me who I am. Until the dawn of time I have walked alone. You tied up a storm when all hope was lost. But time revolves I have to let go what never ment to be._ Allen sang out as both Mugen and Noah suddenly transformed into their full and true forms. Allen grasped Noah in his hands as he could feel power flowing into his body but he had to keep on singing. (Chorus) _Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life. We were left in this world for each other. But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long._ Allen could feel the gods powers flowing into his being as he could feel his body transforming as he still remained in mer form. _Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life. _ Allen sang out fighting against the waves of pain. Kanda's body had completely healed as he and Mugen glowed brightly as his body began to change as Mugen became one with him. (Chorus) _Give me something to return to in your heart. I fear nothing but to leave here without you for life. We were left in this world for each other. But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long._ Allen sang as Kanda's legs transformed into a mer tail as they changed to a deep indigo color that looked somewhat black and blue at the same time. Mugen took on a new shape matching Noah when in its slumber form (Allen's black left arm) as the weapon was now a part of Kanda's right arm as his original siren mark merged becoming one with the arm. _We were left in this world for each other. But I can't run from the fate I've been fighting for so long..._ Allen finished singing as both his and Kanda's body stop glowing once the transformation to Kanda had completed itself. Allen gasped suddenly as he reached out for Kanda calling out his name before the blackness took him.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...new life

**Allen:** wow...I can't believe that I did that.

**Kanda (hugging Allen): ** thank you Moyashi.

**author (coughs):** whom should you be thanking.

**Kanda (bashfully): ** I guess I should thank you too scrletfyre.

**author: ** now was that so hard.

**Allen: ** I can't believe that we reached the end.

**author:** it was a long hard process but I rather had fun working on this story.

**Kanda: ** nevertheless all good things come to an end.

**Lavi:** so don't forget to leave us your comments and reviews.


	30. new life

Moonlight Siren

**Lavi:** after a long hard journey we have reached the end.

**author:** yes we have. I want my readers to know that I do not plan on any sequel for this story. Also the song that I used last time I had managed to find on Youtube so check it out. It is a really sad song that I felt fit this story.

**Allen:** why aren't you planing on a sequel scrletfyre?

**author:** well, I don't think that I can truly write a sequel to this story because I wouldn't know what to do for a sequel. There was only one story that I did a sequel to. I am not really strong when it comes to sequels.

**Kanda:** but if someone else wanted to do a sequel to this story?

**author:** well I suppose that I could help them out as I did come up with the idea and stuff. But that's a big if on the sequel.

**Allen: ** well it was fun while it lasted, even though you put both me and Yuu through hell.

**author:** I thank you both for being such good sports at doing this.

**Kanda:** I wouldn't be too sure about that.

**Lavi:** I just wished that I had more of an acting role in this.

**author:** sorry Lavi...there are always other stories as this is not the end of me so, I suggest that you guys check out my other stories. I claim no rights or don't claim to own any of the characters featured from the D Gray-Man series as this story is completely my own idea.

**Special keys:** "regular human speech", 'thinking', *telepathy/mental speech*, {aquadic telepathic commands}, (author notes), **bold - Noah/Mugen talking**, _italic - mermaid speech_, [other speech], CAPS LOCK - ATTACKS

thirty - new life

Both Lavi and King Alma came out in the morning to check up on both Kanda and Allen. They were both shocked when they found Kanda in a mer form. Both Lavi and Alma picked up the two unconscious mermen as they brought them back inside to the pool. Allen had done it. He had brought Kanda back from death. Now all they had to do was to wait for the two to regain consciousness. 

A couple of days later...Kanda regained consciousness finding himself underwater. Kanda was a bit confused as he was pretty sure that he had sacrificed himself in order to save Allen. Some how Kanda felt different. That's when Kanda had noticed that his entire right arm was black matching Allen's left as he also had a dark indigo tail.

'What in the world?' Kanda thought to himself. He looked over to his side to see Allen sleeping as he also appeared to be at least four months pregnant. Kanda could feel his right arm lightly pulse as a dark moan echoed in the back of his mind. *Mugen what in the Hell is going on? How in the world did I become a merman?* asked Kanda angrily.

***Calm down Yuu...it was Allen and the sea gods, Neptune and Poseidon. They allowed us to be reborn. Now we are half human/half merman. Even the young that will be born will be that way. After you had sacrificed yourself to destroy the Earl, I was still alive and visibly weak. The gods contacted Allen and told him that he could bring us back. You have done it twice for Allen once before your powers as a siren awakened.*** answered Mugen. Kanda knew that his other half spoke the truth. Kanda moved as he brushed back Allen's white hair.

*Thank you Moyashi. Now and forever, I will always be by your side.* Kanda stated as he kissed Allen on the forehead gently.

Several days later...both Kanda and Allen god married in a human wedding as everyone attended as Kanda proposed to marry Allen before he gave birth to the young. Allen accepted the marriage proposal as the two sea gods Neptune and Poesidon came down from the heavens to give Allen away. Allen wore all white as he looked like he was glowing as Kanda wore black as he contrasted Allen's white. Both wore matching twisted band rings of silver and gold that we placed onto their webbed hands by the gods. Even Lavi and Lenalee got married along with the sirens as it was decided that they would hold a double wedding. Kanda didn't mind sharing the spotlight with his best friend and guardian. By the fifth month of Allen's pregnancy, both Kanda and Allen returned back to the seal so that Allen could give birth to the young. Allen had laid a dozen mer eggs as only six out of the dozen survived the birthing process as Allen watched over the eggs tentatively as he nursed them until they grew into babies. The young took on both the features of their parents as either their right or their left arm was completely black. Each one of the young was able to control a single elemental power of either earth, wind, fire, water, light, and/or dark. As the young were growing up they were taught how to control and use their powers as they were able to journey not only underwater but also above ground on the surface. When the young were old enough to assume the duties that would befall them as sirens, both Kanda and Allen left their ocean home to rule over the kingdom that Kanda grew up in as his father had passed away. While both Allen and Kanda where raising their young and performing their duties that they had as sirens both Lavi and Lenalee were named as temporary rulers until both Kanda and Allen could rule the kingdom. Lavi and Lenalee were happy to oblige as they owed it to their friends. A huge celebration was held when Kanda and Allen took the thrown. It was a new life for them both as they continued to protect both the earth and their ocean home as they were often visited by their young. Both looked forward to the long life they would both share as sirens.

THE END...!

**author: ** well that's the end of this story folks. Thanks to everyone whom left me their reviews and comments.

**Lavi (cries): ** I can't believe that this is the end!

**Allen (sobs):** I love sad and sappy endings.

**Kanda (embraces Allen in a hug): ** there, there Allen.

**author: ** well I had a blast working on this story as it was completely different that anything I have ever written before.

**Kanda: ** I am frankly glad that this is over.

**Allen (shouts): **Yuu...!

**Lavi:** well it was an interesting story even if I didn't have a bigger part in it.

**Kanda (jokingly): ** whom knows if scrletfyre might torture you in her next story.

**author & Allen (shouts in unison): **...Yuu!

**Kanda:** just kidding!

**author: ** well guys even though this is the last chapter please still leave me your comments and reviews! ** (all wave good bye) **


End file.
